Love Don't Cost a Thing
by nileyjiley
Summary: What happens when Miley and Nick are both the new students at school and they fall for eachother but the thing is Mley has a boyfriend, he a player though. Will Nick and Miley ever be Niley?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Hey guys here is my new story tell me what you think of it and if I should keep the story going.

**I own nothing….**

Miley walks into the school building. It's her first day at this school and she is spotted by a lot of boys all ready. "Hey who is that?" Said Zac/

Cody looks the way he is looking. "Oh that's the new girl I heard that was going here."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know let's go ask her?" Zac and Cody walks up to her. "Hey I'm Cody and this is Zac." Cody said as he puts his hand out.

Miley shakes his hand them Zac's. "I'm Miley." She said with a smile.

Liam walks up to them. "Hey babe."

Miley smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek. "Hey."

Liam looks to Zac and Cody. "I see you meet Zac and Cody already."

"Yeah they came up to me. They are really nice." The bells ring and Zac and Cody says bye to Miley and walks away.

Liam grabs Miley hand. "Come on let me walk you to class." They walk to class and Liam goes and sits and the bells ring.

The teacher stands up and begins to talk, "Ok class today we have a new student, her name is Miley." She said pointing to Miley.

Miley looks at everyone. "Hey class."

"Ok Miley you can have a seat next to Vanessa." She pointed to Vanessa and Miley went to her seat and sat down while the teacher started to teach.

"Hey I'm Vanessa." She said with a smile.

"Miley."

"This boy in front of me is Liam."

"I know who he is." Miley said will a smile.

Vanessa gives her a look. "How do you know who Liam is?"

"Um… Well he's my boyfriend."

Zac comes into the talk. "So this is the girl you been talking about?"

Miley looks at Liam. "You talk about me to your friends?" He nods his head. "What does he say Zac?" Miley turned to him.

"Hey say you are pretty."

Liam adds on. "And I say I can live without you." He said with a smile.

"Aww that so cute of you babe." Miley said then Liam winked at her and she smiles bigger.

The bell rings and Miley goes to her next class. "Class we have a new student her name is Miley. She looks at Miley. "You can sit by Chris." The teacher points and she goes and sits.

"Hey I'm Chris."

"Miley. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He said smiling at her. "So do you like Math?"

"It's ok."

"Hey do you have lunch with me." Chris stops talking. "I mean that's if you want to."

Miley smiles. "Hey Thanks." The bell rings and they get there stuff and goes outside the class walking to the lunch room but Miley gets stop.

"Hey baby." Liam said kissing her.

Miley pulls away. "Hey where you headed to?"

"To the gym, I have basketball workouts right now so I will see you later ok." With that said he left.

"I see you know him." Chris said.

"Yeah I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh so you're his girlfriend." Miley nods and someone walks up to them.

"Hey sis." JoJo said.

"Hey what's up?"

JoJo see Chris and smiles at him. "Who is this?'

"Oh right sorry. This is Chris he's in my Math class. Chris this is my sister JoJo."

"Ok it's nice to meet you. So you two headed to lunch?"

"Yeah and you?" Miley asks her sister.

"The gym."

"Ok I will see you later." She walks away and Miley and Chris walks into the lunch room and finds a table and sits down.

"So how long have you two been dating?'

"One year."

Chris looks at her. "You know every girl in the school likes him."

"Yeah but he doesn't like them."

"You sure he doesn't?"

Miley looks at him with a look. "What?"

"I asked what your next class was."

Miley know he didn't say that but lets it go. "Oh it's History."

"Me too. You can sit by me and my friends." The bell rings and they go to class and Miley get introduced again then she takes her seat next to Chris and his friends. The bell ring after a while and Miley walks into the hall way and her sister runs up to her.

"Miley guess what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Liam flirting with some other girls. Come on and see." JoJo pulls her down the hall and they see Liam flirting with some girl.

Miley walks up to him. "So it is true."

Liam turns around. "Hey babe, what is true?" He says trying to act like he doesn't know what she is talking about.

"You are flirting with other girls."

"What no I'm not."

"I saw you." She turns to her sister. "Let's go JoJo." They are about to walk away.

"Wait!" They turn around. "I love you and I need you." He said begging.

"I hate when you do this to me but it's so cute. I forgive you."

Liam hugs her and kisses her cheek. "Thanks babe."

Miley signs and pulls away from the hug. "I will see you later." She walks away with JoJo.

"You need to watch him."

"I know."

Meanwhile with Zac and Cody in the gym locker room. "Miley doesn't need him." Zac said.

Cody looks at him. "Need who?"

"Liam!"

They leave the locker room. "Why?"

"Look at him." They both look at him and see a lot of girls around him.

"What's your point?" Cody asked him.

"My point is that he has a girlfriend and she needs better."

"Oh I get it." He said looking at Zac.

"Get what/"

"You like Miley!"

"No I don't."

"Sure you don't."

Miley walks into the gym and Zac and Cody walks up to her. "Hey Miley."

"Hey Zac." Liam sees Miley and walks up to her.

"Hey babe, Hey Zac."

"Hey man." Zac says.

"Hey." Miley said then kissed Liam on the cheek.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Miley." He leaves with Cody following.

"What was that?" Liam asked Miley.

"I don't know."

"I have to get to my next class so I will see you after school."

"Ok." Liam kisses her cheek and walks out the gym.

The next day in class the teacher talks. "Class we have to new students, Nick and Joe." They say hi to the class. "Ok. Nick you can sit by Miley and Joe you can sit bye Emily." She points to each girl and they sit.

"Hey I'm Nick." He said smiling and Miley.

"Miley." She smiled cutely.

"Oh and Vanessa is their sister."

Zac looks to Vanessa in wow. "Are you ok?" Vanessa asks him.

"Yeah. How come I never saw you before?"

"Well basketball player doesn't really notice book warms."

"Well maybe I should." Zac flirted.

"Maybe you should." She smiled shyly at him.

"Hey I'm Joe." He said to Emily smiling at her.

"Emily.' She smiled back. The teacher begins to teach.

"So Miley?" Nick said looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"What's your next class?'

"Gym"

Nick looks at a piece of paper and smiles. "Me too."

"Cool."

The bell ring and they walk into the hallway. "Hey Miley."

"Hey Zac." Miley smile at him. "Where you headed.

"To the gym. Free period work out before class."

"Ok then."

"Miley I'll met you in the gym. That way you can talk to your boyfriend."

"Zac's not my boy." Nick just walks away not letting Miley finish.

Zac looks at her. "Sooo…"

"Sooo… What?"

"I need your help. I like Vanessa."

"Ok I have an idea. Go talk to Nick that's his sister."

"Thanks Miley." Walks away and Miley walks into the gym 10 minutes later and sees Nick and walks up to him.

"Hey Nick."

Nick looks up at her. "Oh it's you."

Miley looks at him confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"How did you know?" Miley looked at him in the eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at Zac." He gets cut off by Miley laughing.

"You think me and Zac are together?"

"Your not." Nick asks.

"No."

Nick smiles at her. "What?" She smiles back.

"Good."

"Good what?"

"Because I like you."

Miley looks at him Shocked. "You like me?"

"Yeah."

"Miley smiles at him. "I Like you too."

Nick leans in and kisses her.

**Notes:** What do you think is going to happen next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Ok guys here is another part to Love Don't Cost a Thing.

**I own nothing… Where we left off…**

Nick leans into Miley and kisses her. Miley kisses back then pulls away. "I can't do this to him." Miley said can't believe she just did that.

"To who?" Nick asks confused to why she said that.

"To Liam."

Nick looks at her. "Liam?"

"My boyfriend." Miley said looking at him.

"But you said" Nick gets cut off by Miley.

"That Zac wasn't my boyfriend.

Nick gets mad. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

"No you didn't. When?'

"When you said, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Miley said mocking him.

"But you said."

"Zac wasn't my boyfriend."

"Well if you have a boyfriend why did you kiss me back?"

Liam hears them and walks over without them noticing. "I wasn't thinki-" Miley got cut off by someone.

"You kissed him?" Liam said mad pointing to Nick.

"Liam babe." Liam stops her.

"Don't Liam babe me."

"But I-" Miley gets cut off again.

"But I what Miley?"

Miley puts her head down. "I don't know."

Liam looks at her. "I do."

Miley puts her head up. "What?"

"We're over!" Liam said.

Miley looks him in the eyes. "You don't mean that."

"I do we're though." With that said Liam walks away.

Miley just stands there. "Miley I" Nick gets cut off.

"Just go."

"But-"

"It's not your fault it's mine I kissed back so just leave me alone!" Nick walks way from her.

At lunch time Miley is sitting at a table by herself playing with her food when her sister comes up to her. "Hey sis."

Miley doesn't looks up. "Hey." She said sadly.

JoJo looks at her worried. "What's wrong?"

Miley looks up at her. "Liam broke up with me."

"Why?" Miley tells her what happened. "Wow."

Miley starts playing with her food again. "I know."

"It's good you guys are not together."

Miley looks up at her. "What?"

"I mean you would have got heart broken anyways." Miley starts crying and JoJo gets sad because Miley is sad. "Why are you crying?'

"Because you are right I would have."

JoJo sits next to her and hugs her. "Please don't cry you don't need him."

"I know but."

"But why?"

"I think I'm falling for Nick." Miley said looking up at her sister.

Meanwhile with Joe and Nick at another table a cross the lunch room. "So…" Joe said looking at Nick.

Nick looks at him. "So…. What?"

"I saw you flirting with Miley in class." Joe said smiling at Nick.

"I think I'm in love with her." Nick said with a sign.

"What?" Joe said shocked.

"I never felt this way about any girl but…"

"But what?" Nick tells him everything that happened. "Wow."

"I know."

The next day at school Miley and Emily are in English class talking to each other. "Hey Em."

"Hey Miles what's up?"

"Nothing. What about you?"

Emily smiles at Miley and says, "So you like Nick?"

Nick and Joe comes into the class room and heard what Emily asked Miley and stands there listening.

"What no." Miley said out of nervousness.

"So that kiss meant nothing to you than." A voice from behind Miley said.

"KISS?" Emily said looking at Miley.

Miley turns to Nick. "I didn't say that!"

"Whatever." Nick said walking away.

"Nick wa-"

Joe stops her from following him. "Just give him some space."

"Ok." Miley said sitting in her seat."

After class in the hallway with Miley and JoJo. "Hey Mi."

"Oh hey sis." Miley said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?" JoJo asks.

Miley signs. "Nick-"

JoJo cuts her off. "Just tell him!" She said with a smile.

"Why so I can make a fool out of myself?"

"No so you can get your man." JoJo said making herself and Miley laugh.

"I have to go to class." With that said Miley walked away.

In PE class with Nick shooting around when Zac comes up to him. "Nick right?"

Nick turned to Zac. "What's up?" Nick said in a sad tone.

"Dude you ok?"

"Just a little girl problem that's all. So what's up?"

"Your Vanessa's brother right?"

Nick looks to Zac. "Yeah why?"

"Because I like her and want to ask her out."

"So you want to know how to ask her out?"

"Yeah." Zac said nervously.

"Well I usually don't do this but I have a good feeling about you two dating so…."

Nick tells Zac what to do. "Thanks man I owe you."

"No problem." They start to play basketball.

Meanwhile with the girls on the other side of the gym. "So V, by the way it's cool to call you V right?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Tell me how I can get a date with your brother."

Vanessa looks at her. "Who Nick?"

"Eww no Joe. I mean Nick is cute he's just not my type. Nick's all Miley's right Miles?"

Miley is looking at and thinking about Nick. "MILEY?" Vanessa and Emily yell at her.

Miley jumps and looks at them. "What?"

"You were looking at Nick."

"No. I don't like him remember."

"That to bad because I heard and Joe talking and he said he likes you a lot."

Miley get excited. "Hey did?" They give her a look and she signs. "Ok I like him a lot."

"Then go tell him." Vanessa said smiling.

"Yeah go tell him." Emily said mocking Vanessa.

"Ok." Mile walks over to Nick. "Nick can we talk?"

Nick looks at her. "Sure why not." Nick said happy that she wants to talk to him. They both walked into the hallway. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for lying and everything."

"It's ok but I don't remember you lying to me."

"This morning in English class."

Nick looks at her confused. "What are talking about?"

Miley takes deep breath. "I lied when I said I didn't like you.

"So you do like me?"

Miley smiles and nods. "A lot."

"Then why did you say you didn't."

"I don't know."

"You don't know Miley!" Nick said raising his voice a little.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you lied to me and I don't like liars."

"I am not a liar." Miley said mad and yelling back at him.

"Then what are you because you don't tell the truth."

"I said I was sorry!" Miley said yelling louder.

**Notes:** Looks likes there trouble between the two. Well there ever be a Niley?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **Hey guys sorry for not writing in a while, so this one is for all of you and my little sister. **Happy birthday 9****th**** shante'!**

**I own nothing where I left off….**

"I said I was sorry!" Miley said yelling back at him.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Nick said.

Miley looks at him. "What do you want from me then?"

"Just to leave me the hell alone!"

Miley is about to cry. "Fine them!"

"Go cry to your mommy" Miley cries even harder and walks away and Nick walks back into the gym mad.

Joe walks up to him with a mad look on his face. "What was that?"

Nick looks at him. "What was what?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Nick said really mad now.

"Go cry to your mother."

"Because I was mad."

Emily and Vanessa walks up to them. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"I said what?"

"You told Miley to go cry to her 'mommy'!"

Nick mad. "SO!"

"Nick you shouldn't have said that?" Vanessa said.

"And why not, she lied to me."

"Do you know where Miley's mother is Nick?" Emily asks him.

"No why should care?"

"Because Miley mother died when she was younger that's why!" Emily yelled then left to go look for Miley.

Joe and Vanessa shocked. "Nick you should talk or try to talk to her."

"Why not I have to say I'm sorry." Nick said feeling bad for what he said and did.

"Because of what you said." Vanessa said.

"I didn't know her mother died."

"Well now you do." She said walking away with Joe following her.

"Come on Joe I didn't know."

With Miley in the girls bathroom crying her eyes out. That's when Emily and Vanessa walk in a sees her. "Don't cry Miles." Emily said as she was hugging her.

"But it hurts Em." Miley said looking up at her.

Vanessa knees down to them. "We know Miles. We know."

Miley stands up. "NO YOU DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER!" She yelled and ran out the bathroom and went home.

At lunch everyone is at the table except Nick and JoJo. "Where is Miley?" Joe asks.

"I don't know probably home." Emily said with a sign.

"I can't believe Nick said that."

"I know." Emily said.

JoJo walks up to them and sits down. "Hey guys have you seen Miley?"

"She went home I think." Em said.

"Why?" JoJo asked getting worried. Vanessa tells her what happened. "Oh no I have to go." Stands up.

Joe looks at her. "Why?"

"Because the last time something like this happened she tried to kill herself."

They all look at her and say "WHAT?"

"Yeah I have to go."

"Well then let's go." Emily said then they all ran out and to Miley's.

With Miley in the bathroom of her house crying looking at the razor in her hand. "I know promised never to do this again. I'm sorry JoJo." Miley said as she began to cut herself and soon passes out.

With Zac and Nick in the hall talking. "Hey have you seen your sister?"

"Not since the fight me and Miley had." Nick said looking sad.

"Again? About what?" Nick tells him what went down with him and Miley. "You said what?" Zac said looking really mad at Nick.

"I didn't know her mother died."

"Nick you need to apologize."

"She's not going to talk to me."

"Then you better fine a way to make sure she does." Zac said then walked way.

Joe, Vanessa, Emily, and JoJo walks into the house. "Miley are you here?" JoJo screamed but gets no answer.

"Ok you and Vanessa check down her and me and Jo will check upstairs." She and Joe ran up the stairs. "I hope she's here and ok." Emily said in a sad tone.

"Me too Em." They walk into her room. "Her room is awesome." Joe said looking around.

"I know. I'm going to check the bathroom."

"Ok then I'm going to check the other rooms." He walked out.

Emily walks into the bathroom and sees blood everywhere and Miley on the floor and she screams. Everyone comes running in and sees Miley.

"Oh no" JoJo said crying with everyone else.

"Why?" Emily said.

Joe called for an ambulance.

**Notes:**Is Miley going to be ok? Find out next time on Love Don't Cost a Thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Well here we are with another part.

**I own nothing….**

The ambulances come and get Miley and everyone is now at the hospital. "She promised she wouldn't do this again." JoJo said while crying.

"Don't worry she will be all right." Joe said.

"I hope you're right." Emily said crying into Joe's chest.

Vanessa crying too. "What's taking them so long?"

They sit there for another 3 hours and finally the doctor came out. "Miley Cyrus?"

JoJo stands up. "Is she ok?" She asked with hope in her voice.

The doctor looked at her. "I'm sorry but she slipped into a coma."

Everyone is in shock. "Can we see her?" JoJo asks.

"Yeah but one at a time please." The doctor said and walked away.

"JoJo you go first." Joe said looking depressed.

JoJo nods and walks into the hospital room that Miley's in and sits by her in a chair. "Hey Mi." She gets no respond. "You promised you wouldn't do this again." She said crying harder. "Everyone else wants to see you so I'm going to go." With said she walked out the room.

Everyone sees her and leaves. At the Jonas house Joe and Vanessa walks though the door and sees Nick sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." Nick said when he saw them.

"What ever" Vanessa said and ran to her room crying.

'What's wrong with her?"

Joe sits next to him. "You are dude."

"Me! What did I do?"

"It's your fault." Joe said in a sad tone.

Nick looks at him confused. "What's my fault?"

"Nick, Miley tried to kill herself because of what you said."

Nick is in shock. "W-w-w-what?"

"She's in a coma."

"I have to go see her and tell her I'm sorry."

"No you did enough."

"But I have to." Said Nick with a sad look and tone.

"No!" Joe said to his brother.

"Fine!" Nick said getting of the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." With that said he walks outside.

With JoJo and Emily in the car driving to Emily's house. JoJo is trying to stay strong for Emily. "You ok?"

Emily starts crying. "She's my best friend. No."

"I know Em but she will be ok." JoJo said.

"I hate Nick."

"Right now me to." They get to Emily's and she goes inside. Once inside JoJo breaks down crying and drives home.

A week later Miley is still in the coma and Emily, Joe, Vanessa or JoJo talked to Nick. At school Nick sees JoJo and walks up to her. "Hey JoJo." She was about t walk away until Nick grabs her hand making her stay. "Please. Can we talk?"

JoJo looks at him mad. "About what?"

Nick looks down sad. "I'm sorry."

"My sister is half dead inn a hospital and all you have to say is sorry!"

Nick starts to cry. "I know and I'm sorry."

JoJo looks at him. "I didn't know and I'm so stupid because I really like her a lot." He said to her while crying harder.

JoJo hugs him. "It's ok Nick."

Nick pulls away. "No its not!" he runs away.

After school at they hospital. "Please wake up." Emily said crying. Miley still lays there.

Nick walks into the room. "Hey Nick." JoJo said with a sad tone.

"Hey how is she?" Nick asked.

"Not to good."

Nick looks sadly at her. "Can I have a second with her please?"

"Sure." Said JoJo and they all left.

Nick sits in the chair by her. "Hey Miles if you can hear me I'm really sorry I said that. " He starts to cry. "I was just mad I didn't mean to say it and now you're in here." He grabs her hand a kisses it and one of his tears falls on her hand. "I really like you."

Miley wakes up. "N-ni-Nick?"

Nick looks up at her. "Miley?"

"It's ok." Miley said in a weak voice.

"No it's not."

"I like you too." Miley said and gave him a weak smile.

"Even after what I said?" He said looking at her.

"I know you didn't mean it."

"Yeah I didn't. I'm going to tell everyone your up." he walks out and walks back in with the others.

"Miley!' Emily said and hugged her.

"Hey Em." She said in a weak voice.

They all say hi to Miley then start to talk. "Hey guys can I talk to Miley in private?"

Everyone leaves so they can talk. Miley looks at her sister. "What's up JoJo?"

"How you feeling sis?"

"Ok." Miley said in a weak voice still.

"That's good." JoJo said sounding sad.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked still in her weak voice.

"You promised you wouldn't do this again." JoJo said as she started to cry.

"I know and I'm so sorry." She said and put her head down.

"Let's just forget this ok?"

"Ok."

Two weeks later Miley just got home from the hospital when Noah comes running up to her. "Miley your home." Noah said with a big smile o her face.

"Yeah." Miley said hugging her and she is happy to see her.

Brandi sees her and smiles. "Hey sis."

"BRANDI!" Miley ran and hugged her and she pulls away. "What's wrong?"

Brandi looked at her. "You promised to never do that again."

Miley looks down tearing up. "I know and I'm so sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Brandi said also tearing up.

Mean while at the Jonas house they are all doing their own thing until Vanessa came down stairs. "I'm going to Miley's; she just got out of the hospital today." She said walking to the door.

Nick stands up. "Wait can I come?"

"Sure. You want to come Joe?"

Joe stands up. "Sure why not?"

They leave and go to Miley house and ring the door bell and Braison opens the door. "Hey can I help you?"

Vanessa smiles. "Yeah were her to see Miley."

"Come on in." He said stepping to the side at lets them in and he yells. "Miley someone's are here to see you."

Miley comes down stairs and sees them and smiles. "Hey guys what's up?"

Nick smiles at her. "Nothing just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. What about you guys." They all say fine then Billy Ray walks into the room. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey bud who are your friends?"

**Notes:** What do you think will happen next?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey guys I'm happy to say school is out and that I'm a senior. So with that said I will have more time to write for you guys and post, even with my summer job.

**I own nothing….**

"Well that's-" Miley said but got cut off.

"I'm Vanessa and these are my brothers Joe and Nick." Vanessa said with a smile.

Billy Ray looks at Nick kind of mad. "So you're Nick?" Miley told him what happened.

"Yes sir that's me."

"Daddy it was not purpose he didn't even know." Miley said.

Nick looks to Miley then to Billy Ray scared. "You told him I see."

"Yeah she did." Billy Ray said in mad tone.

Miley looks at him. "Daddy please." With that said Billy Ray walked away.

"Maybe I should go." Nick said scared about to walk away.

Miley stops him. "Don't go its ok." She said with a smile.

Nick smiles back. "Ok."

A year later Miley and Nick are best friends and Billy Ray is kind of happy about that but is still a little mad at Nick. Joe and Emily are dating and so are Zac and Vanessa. Miley is going out with a boy name Cody and Nick doesn't like him or the fact that they are going out. Nick and Miley still like each other but never got the guts to ask each other out.

At school Miley is walking down the hall and goes to her locker getting things out and putting things in when someone walks up behind her. "Hey babe."

"Hey Cody." Miley said without turning around.

"Nothing and you." Cody says and hugs her from behind. Miley turns around and kisses her. "That's much better."

Nick sees this and gets jealous and walks over to them. "Hey Miles."

Miley smiles at him. "Hey Nicky! What's up?"

Nick looks sad at her. "Nothing."

"What's wrong Nicky?" Miley says as she hugs him.

Cody gets jealous and Nick sees that and smiles. "Nothing all I needed was a hug."

Miley pulls away. "Ok."

"Hey Nick." Cody says with a fake smile.

"Hey." Nick says not looking at him then the bell rings. "Come on Smiley lets get to class."

"Ok let's go. Bye Cody."

"Bye Miley I will see you later." With that said Cody walks away.

In class Miley and Emily are passing Notes.

The Note:

"So when are you and Nick going to get together?" Emily wrote.

"Em we are just friends."

"Yeah right we all know you like him."

Miley looks at Nick and Nick looks back and smiles and waves to her and Miley goes back to the note.

"Ok fine I do." Then the bell rings and everyone leaves out of the class room and into the hall. "Look Em it's nothing I can do now I'm with Cody."

"Break up with him he's been cheating on you for they year you guys have been together."

"Em no he hasn't!" Miley said getting mad.

"Yes he has!"

"You know what I'm out of here!" Miley said and walked away.

With Cody kissing another girl and Miley walks around the corner and sees them. "So it's true."

Cody pulls away from the girl. "Miley babe."

Miley cuts him off. "Don't babe me. So you have been cheating on me and with my own sister!" Miley said looking at JoJo.

"Miley-" She gets cut off.

"How could you do this to me? Your own sister!"

"Miley he told me-" Cuts off again.

"You are dead to me and Cody we are over." Miley said and ran away crying.

"Miley wait." JoJo says but she is already gone.

"She will get over it." Cody says and goes to lean I again.

JoJo moves away. "How could you do that to us? You told me that you two were just friends nothing more. I just broke my sister's heart!" Walks away from him.

Miley walks into the lunchroom and sits at a table alone with her head down and Emily sees. "Hey guys look." Emily said pointing to Miley.

"What's wrong with her?" Nick asks.

"I don't know. It could be because of the fight we had."

"What happened between you two?" Joe asked.

Emily tells them about the conversation they had. "Go talk to her." Vanessa said.

"Ok." Emily said getting up and walking over to Miley. "Hey this seat taken?"

"No." Miley said crying.

Emily sits down. "Look I'm really sorry about the fig-"

Miley cuts her off. "You were right he was cheating on me." Miley said crying more.

"It's ok Miley." Emily said hugging her.

"But with JoJo."

"With your sister?" Emily said with a shock tone.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Miley looks at her. "Wow what?"

"I have seen Cody with other girls but never with JoJo."

Nick and the others walk over to them and sit down. "You ok?" Nick said sitting next to Miley and sad because Miley is sad.

"No."

"What happened?" Joe asks.

Miley tells them everything and they all are shocked to hear what happened and Nick is also mad. "With JoJo?" Vanessa said.

"Yes!" Miley said crying harder.

Nick hugs Miley. "Don't cry smiley I will handle him later." Nick said as he wiped her tears away.

Miley looks at Nick. "Nick no!"

"I have to he hurt my smiley and no one hurts my smiley."

"But you're hurting me now."

"How?"

"Because it hurts me when you talk like that."

"Why won't you just let me help you? You are so stubborn and that's one of the things I hate you do."

"Well I just hate you!" Miley said getting up and running away.

Nick looks after her hurt. "I just blew up at her for no reason. I was mad at Cody not her."

Vanessa hits him hard. "Are you waiting for an invitation?"

Nick puts his hand where Vanessa hit him at. "What?"

"Go after her!" Vanessa yelled at him.

"What's the use she won't talk to me?"

"I know she's stubborn so make her listen and talk to you." Emily said.

"Yeah dude you like her and she likes you don't let this fight get between you two." Joe said.

"You guys are right." Nick said and then ran off after Miley.

Miley is walking down the hall with her head down and JoJo sees her and walks up to her. "We need to talk."

Miley knows it her. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Miley please!" JoJo said almost in tears.

"You want to talk?" Miley yells at her. "Let's talk about how I am your sister and you kiss my boyfriend. How could you do that to me?"

"Look Miley just listen to -"

Miley cuts her off. "How long have you two been doing this behind my back?"

"What?"

"How long?" Miley yells crying.

"Three months but Miley listen to-" She gets cut of again by Miley just walking away. "Miley please!" JoJo said yelling after her and crying but Miley is already gone.

Nick walks down the hall and sees Miley. "Miles wait up!" Nick say running to her but she just keeps walking. Nick catches up to her and grabs her hand.

Miley stops. "What Nick?"

"Please forgive me I'm really sorry I just flipped."

Miley looks at him. "But why Nick?"

"For three reasons. One Cody hurt you, two when you're hurt I'm hurt and three I'm mad at myself."

Miley looks at him confused. "Mad at yourself?"

**Notes: **Why do you guys think Nick is mad at himself?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **Nothing to say but enjoy.

**I own nothing… Here I go where I left off…**

Miley looks at him. "Mad at yourself?"

"Yes because if I would have just asked you out in the first place none of this wouldn't have happened."

"You wanted to ask me out?" Miley asked shocked.

"Yes!" Nick said with a smile.

"Wow"

"But it's never to late… So will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked with a smile even bigger than before.

"Nick I can't."

"Why not?" Nick asked in a sad voice.

"Because I just got out of a relationship that was bad and I can't help but think that the same thing will happen."

"Miley you can trust me."

"I don't know Nick I mean I-" Miley gets cut off buy Nick.

"Whatever Miley." Nick said walking away.

For the next few days Nick did not talk to Miley even though Miley tried to talk to him to get him to understand. Nick didn't listen though. Miley and JoJo are still not talking to each other or should I say she's not talking to JoJo. The next after noon after school Miley just walked in the house to see her dad reading the paper. He puts the paper down when he hears someone come in.

"How was school bud?"

Miley signs. "It was ok I guess."

Billy looks at her. "You still not are talking to JoJo bud?"

"How can I after what she did to me?"

"You know what you think might have happened probably didn't happen Miles. You should just forgive her."

"Why should I?" Miley said with a mad tone.

"One she's your sister, two she's been beating herself up about this whole thing, and three you guys were always so close. Do you really want that to mess up because of some boy?" Billy asks looking at his daughter in the eyes. Miley just stands there. "Think about it baby girl." He stands up and hugs her. "Now I'm going out." He walks out the house.

Miley thinks about what he said then gets up and goes to Brandi room and knocks on the door. Brandi opens the door. "Hey sis what's up?"

"Hey can we talk?" Miley asks.

"Sure come on in." She moves so Miley can walk in and they both sit on the bed. "What's wrong Miles?"

"Should I talk to JoJo?"

"It's all up to you."

"I do but I don't like I can fully forgive her yet." Miley said looking down.

"I'm sure what you thought happened didn't. Go talk to her and make things right before its to late."

"Thanks Brandi." Miley said with a smile.

"No problem little sister."

Miley goes to JoJo room and knocks on the door. "Come in." Miley heard in a soft sad voice.

Miley walks in and close the door. "Hey."

JoJo looks up at Miley. "Hey."

"I'm ready to talk now."

"Look Miles I had no idea you two were to together he told me that you two were just friends."

"You should have come asked me. I'm your sister not him."

JoJo looks down then back up. "I know and I'm so sorry that I hurt you and that I didn't check with you."

Miley hugs her. "I don't want to loose you over some jerk of a boy, you're my big sister and I love you JoJo. I forgive you. I just hope you can forgive me for not letting you explain." Miley said as she pulled away.

JoJo smiles at Miley. "I forgive you Miles."

They hug and go on talking about other things. "So how are you and Nick?" JoJo asks her sister.

"Were no so good." Miley said looking down.

"Why? Tell me what happened?"

"Well….." Miley tells JoJo what happened.

"Don't push him away because you will loose him. Don't you like him?"

"No I love him." Miley said with a smile.

JoJo smiles at her sister. "Wow little sis. I think you better go it your man then."

"Your right." Miley said getting up and walking to the door. "I will see you later." And with that Miley walks out the door and to Nick's and knocks on the door.

Joe opens the door and smiles. "Hey Miles what's up?"

"Can I talk to Nick?"

"I don't know Miles he's been pretty upset lately."

Miley looks down. "Did he tell you?"

"Yeah. He's been in his room ever since."

"I really do love him Joe. I was just scared something might happen that's why I need to talk to him."

"Just go on up he's in his room."

Miley smiles and hugs Joe. "Thanks Joe you're the best."

"I know and no problem." Joe said with a smile.

Miley walks up to Nick door and knock on it. "Joe I said go away." Miley knocks again and nick signs and opens the door. "Oh its you."

"Can we talk?" Miley said kind of hurt.

"Why so can tell me that your sorry and I can't stand not talking to my best friend and other bull crap like th-" Miley cuts him off by kissing him with all her might. Nick is shocked but he kisses her back the same.

Joe and Vanessa are watching from the stairs. "They're kissing!" Vanessa said in a shocked voice.

"I know about time." Joe said with a smile.

After three minutes Nick and Miley pulls away. "I really do like you Nick and I'm sorry if I hurt you." Miley said looking into his eyes. Nick just looks her back in the eyes and kisses her without say a word. Miley smiles and pulls away then hugs him. "Ask me again Nick."

"Miley Ray Cyrus will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah I will be your girlfriend." Miley said with a smile.

Nick smiles and kisses her again. "Awwww!" Vanessa said while smiling watching them.

Nick pulls away from the kiss. "You guys do know wee can hear you right?"

"Oh right. Oh and Miley your going to have to give me the 411 ok."

Miley laughs. "Ok."

**Notes:** Yay! Miley and Nick are finally together. Will they stay happy or will trouble come up for then. Comment and let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry that I didn't write all summer it's just that my job this summer was at a go away camp and I only came back on weekends so I spend that time with my family. But I did do a lot of writing at the camp so I should be posting more stories now that I'm home. I hope you guys aren't to mad at me.

**I own nothing…Hey you guys go…**

Ok so Miley and Nick are finally together and they are happy as they can be. Vanessa and Zac are still going strong and good and so are Joe and Emily. Both of there one year anniversaries are coming up soon.

On Monday at school with Miley getting books out of her locker when Nick comes behind her and covers her eyes. "Guess who?" Nick said with a smile.

Miley smiles knowing its Nick. "Give me a hint."

"Well I'm cute and I have curly hair."

"Hmm… Your cute and have curly hair… Corbin Bleu?" She said with a smile.

Nick takes his hands off her eyes and turns her to face him. "Corbin Bleu?"

"I'm just kidding."

"You better be." Nick said playing.

"And if I'm not?" Miley said playing along.

"Then might have to do something to take you away from Corbin Blue."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well… Hmmm… Like this!" Nick said then kissed her.

Miley kissed back then pulled away. "That could work."

"I knew it! So what's up?"

"Nothing and you?"

"You know we still didn't have our first date yet." Nick said.

"I know what about it?"

"Well how about we go."

"When?" Miley asked with a smile.

"How about tonight?"

"Ok sounds good." The bell ringed and Miley closed her locker and turns back to Nick. "I have English so I will see you at lunch." She said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok bye."

With that said they both walk to class. With Miley in class she sees the only seat left is next to Cody so she sits down. "Hi" Cody said to her.

Miley doesn't look at him. "Don't talk to me."

"I'm sorry Miles. I didn't know what I had until you left."

Miley looks at him. "Yeah right Cody."

Cody takes her hand. "I'm for real Miles. I love you."

Miley pulls her hand away. "Well I don't love you, I love Nick. Now leave me alone."

Just then the teacher came in. "Ok class you will be working on a project with the person next to you. The project is to write a song about the person and the way you feel about he or she."

"But I can't work with him." Miley said pointing to Cody.

"You can and you will."

"But I-" Miley gets cut off.

"No buts. Now let's get to work class."

"So whose house are we going to?" Cody asked.

"Mine meet me at my locker after school." The bell rings and she walks away to her next class and sits down next to Raven. "Hey Raven."

"So now you want to talk to me?" Raven said kind of pissed.

"Raven I haven't talked to anyone in weeks."

"You talked to Vanessa, Joe, Emily, and Nick!"

"They have been there for me unlike you guys!" Miley said and moved to another seat.

Lunch time with the gang. Its just Joe, Emily, Vanessa, and Zac at the table right now. "Have you guys seen Miley today?" Zac asked them sitting down.

"The last time I saw her she was talking to Nick this morning." Vanessa said.

Nick walks up to them and sits down. "Hey guys what's up?"

Zac looks at him. "Have you seen Miley?"

"Not since this morning."

"Well I think I just found her." Emily said pointing to Miley and Cody.

With Miley and Cody they just walked into the lunch room. "So I will see you later at your locker?" Cody asked.

"Yes now I have to go." Miley said getting annoyed at him and is walking away.

"Wait!"

Miley stops and looks at him. "What?"

"Hug?" Cody said with a smile and stepped forwards.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cody. Bye see you later." With that said she walks away and to the table where everyone else is. "Hey guys what's up?" She said sitting down.

"You and Cody." Emily said looking at Miley.

"We are just working on the English project together that's all."

"Ok. So what's the project about so I can know before hand?"

"You already did the project stupid! The one were you have to make a song about the person." Miley said.

"Oh yeah… HEY don't call me stupid." Joe said with a smile.

Nick looks at Miley. "Wow that's good to know."

"What?" Miley said looking at him.

"I got all jealous for nothing."

"You were jealous? For what?" Miley said with a smile.

"I don't know." Nick said.

"Well you don't have to be because I love you and only you." Miley said still smiling.

"Good." Nick said then kissed her and pulled away and winked at her. "So are you ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Emily asked.

"Our first date." Miley said with a big smile. "And yes I'm ready. What time?"

"Six sounds good?" Nick asked Miley.

"I can't, how about seven?"

"Sure but why not six?" Nick asked confused.

"Cody's coming over to do the project and I want to work on it for two hours at least."

"He will be at your house with you? All alone?"

"Not really. I have to go pick up Noah so she will be there and then in about an hour later Trace will be home."

"So you will be alone with him for an Hour?" Nick asked mad.

**Notes:** Oh no is that drama I hear coming up next. Review and tell me what you think will happen next. Thanks for waiting so long and sorry again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:**Sorry I didn't post in two days but went to hang out with friends that will be leaving for college soon so yup.

**I own nothing…Here it goes…**

Joe looks to Nick. "Whoa dude calm down."

"Yeah what's wrong with you? What do you think they are going to do make out?" Said Vanessa.

Nick looks to her. "Well I wasn't until now."

"You really think I will do that to you?" Nick doesn't say anything and Miley stands up. "I'm out of here." About to walk away but stops and turns back. "And maybe I will make out with Cody." Miley said then left mad.

"Nick you-" Joe started

"DUMBASS!" Emily and Vanessa finished.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You really thought she would do that?" Joe asked his brother.

"How can you not trust her? She is your girlfriend!" Vanessa yelled at him.

"It's not her I don't trust its Cody that I don't trust." Nick said to them.

Emily looks at Nick with a look. "Do you really think Miley wouldn't tell you if Cody did or tried something?" She asked Nick.

"Yeah she's not like that." Joe said.

"I know, I know." said Nick.

"You need to talk to her like NOW!" Zac said to him.

"Ok." And with that said Nick got up and went to go find Miley.

With Miley at her locker putting books in it when Cody walks up to her. "Hey Miley."

Miley doesn't even turn around. "What is it Cody?"

"Look Miley I really like you."

"No you don't so leave me alone."

"Yes I do." Cody pulls Miley around to look at him.

"Well you should have thought of that before you cheated on me and with my sister who didn't know we were together because you said we weren't."

"I'm sorry!"

"No your no-" Miley was saying but got cut off by Cody pushing her on the lockers and kissing her. Miley was trying to push him off but he was to strong for her.

Nick comes around the corner to see if she's at her locker and see them. "MILEY?"

Cody finally pulls away when he hears Nick call Miley name and Miley looks towards him. "Nick before you say anything he kissed me."

"Whatever Miley." Nick said turning to walk away.

Miley ran after him and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Nick."

Nick stops and turns back to her. "What?"

"I'm telling the truth he kissed me."

"Well if he did why didn't you pull away!" Nick said yelling at her.

"Because she liked it." Cody said with an evil smile.

"Shut up Cody." Miley turned back to Nick. "He had me pushed up on the lockers."

Nick runs his hands though his hair. "I don't know who to trust!"

"Trust me I'm your girlfriend!" Miley yelled at him.

"If I remember correctly you said 'fine maybe I should make out with Cody'"

"I only said that because you are acting like a jackass. I can't believe you jealous of Cody."

Nick calm down. "I think we need to take a break."

"A break?"

Nick looks at her. "Yeah see other people."

Miley looks at him with tears in her eyes. "This is why I didn't want to be in a relationship right away Nick because of all of this. I said I didn't kiss him he kissed me. But you want to see other people. Well you got it! Go see someone else. It hurts to know that you don't trust me." Miley looked into his eyes again then walked away.

Next week with Miley after school she just got home from picking Noah up. "Noah go play I got a lot of homework to do."

"What about mines." Noah asked.

"I will help you when I'm almost done with mine." With that Noah ran off to her room.

Miley started her homework then about an hour later the door bell ringed so she got up and answered in. "What Cody?" Miley said.

"I came to work on the project." Cody said walking into the house.

Miley closed the door and walked into the living room with him following her and sat down. "Whatever."

"Ok then lets get started." He said pulling out his book with a smile.

"Well I'm done." Miley said about an hour later and turned to look at him.

"Me too." Said Cody with a smile.

"Well I guess you can go now."

"Ok see you tomorrow when we present them?"

"Yeah whatever just leave." Miley said pointing to the door and Cody leaves.

Noah comes into the room. "Can you help me now?"

Miley smiles at her. "Sure lets get to it." She said as Noah handed her the homework paper.

Mean while with Nick, Joe, and Vanessa. Joe and Vanessa are in the living room. "I can't believe Nick right now." Joe said with an attitude.

"Yeah me neither." said Vanessa.

Nick comes into the room. "Guys I need your help."

"With what?" Joe said looking at Nick with a mad face.

"I want Miley back. I wrote her a song and asked the teacher if I could sing it and she said yes." Nick said with a smile.

"So what does that have to do with us." Vanessa asked.

"Well no really you just Joe and Kevin."

"Sure I will help but Kevin is with Uncle Mike."

"Not anymore." Kevin said as he walked into the room.

"Kevin!" Vanessa yelled and hugged her twin. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kevin said hugging her then let go.

"Hey bro." Joe said hugging him then let go.

"Hey Joe."

"You made it." Nick said as he hugged him and let go and they all sat down.

"So tell me about this girl and what happened."

"Well…." Nick said and told the rest of the story.

"So you want her back now?"

"Yes so here is the plan." And with that he told then the plan.

"That's so sweet." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Thanks but I need you to make sure that she listening to the song." Nick said.

"Got it! So Kev how is mom, dad, and Frankie?"

"Well they came to Uncle Mike's house yesterday and they are just fine."

"Man I miss them." Nick said.

"Me too." Said Joe and Vanessa.

With Miley helping Noah with her homework. "So Noah is Tim had eight apples and he gave two to Andrew and three to Ashley how many will he have left?" Miley said.

"Ummm…Three?" Noah said not sure.

"That's right Noah. There you're done your homework."

"Thanks Miley." Noah said hugging her.

Miley smiled and hugged her back. "No problem Noahbear."

Trace walked into the living room. "Hey Miles, Hey Noah."

"Hi Trace, bye Trace." Noah said then ran off to her room.

"Ok then." Trace said.

"Hi Trace." Miley said with a sad tone.

Trace sat down next to her and hugged her. "What's wrong baby sis?"

"It's Nick."

"Who's Nick?"

"My boy- Well he was my boyfriend."

"Did he hurt you?" Trace said getting protective.

"No."

Trace sign out of relief. "Then tell me what happened little sis." Miley tells him everything. "Oh Miles its going to be ok." Trace said hugging her.

"I really liked him Trace." Miley said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry…. Ok."

Miley hugged him. "Yeah. Thanks Trace." Miley said with a smile.

"What are big bros for?" He said hugging her back and let go when Noah came in the room with a bucket on her head.

"I guess for that." Miley said pointing to Noah.

"Braison!" Miley and Trace both said then started laughing.

Braison comes into the room. "What?" They point to Noah. "It worked. Next time you will stay out of my room."

"I'm going to kill you when I get this bucket of my head." Noah said.

**Notes:** What is Nick plan to get Miley to watch and what song will they be sing? Tell me what you think it will be and what you think of this part in "Love Don't Cost a Thing." Thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:** Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I just needed a little break but now I'm back and ready for you guys to read what I got. I will be doing both this story and My Life so watch for that and one more thing I have another story that I was thinking of while taking my break I just need a partner to help me with it so if you want in let me know, message me in my profile.

**I own nothing…. Here it goes…**

The nest day in English class when the teacher walks in. "Ok class lets go to the gym so you can get ready. The whole school will be listening." Said the Teacher.

Cody smiles at Miley. "Cool."

"That's great!" Miley said rolling her eyes.

40 minutes later Cody and three other people had went now its Miley's turn. "Ok here we go. Hit it Trace and Brandi." They start playing with Trace on the drums and Brandi on electric guitar and Miley starts to sing.

I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared when I think about the previous relationship we've shared it was alsome but we lost it its not possible for me not to care and now we're standing in the rain but nothings ever going to chance until you hear my dear..

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I have about you

Your vains, your games, your insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which said to buy

Your friends, they're jerks and when you act like them just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know and the 7 things I hate the most that you do.. You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent as I wait for you to say

What I need to hear now your sincere apology (Miley looks at Nick)

And when you mean it, I'll believe it if you text it I'll delet it let's be clear oh I'm not coming back you're taking 7 steps here…

The 7 tings I hate about you

Your vains, your games, your insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which said to buy

Your friends, they're jerks and when you act like them just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know and the 7 things I hate the most that you do.. You make me love you

Compared to all the great things

Well that will take to long to write

I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like you

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levis and when we kiss I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I guess that's both I'll have to but

Your hands in mine when we're intertwined evertings alright

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7 things I like the most that you do

You make me love you

The song ends and every one goes crazy.

"Wow!" Emily said surprised.

Vanessa just as shocked. "Yeah."

"Come on Nick and Kev we're up next." Joe said while standing up and they walk down and back stage.

"That's all but now we have a special treat. Welcome to the stage the Jonas Brothers!" Said the teacher once she got on the stage. After she walks off and the boys walked on.

Once Miley hears that she just sits there next to Emily and Vanessa.

On stage Nick starts taking. "This song I wrote for someone special. I hope she's listening." He said looking at Miley. Miley looks at him then to Emily and Vanessa and they smile at her then she looks back to the stage as the music starts and Nick begins to sing.

Broken harts and last goodbyes

Restless nights but lullabies

Helps make this pain go away

I realize I let you down

Told you that I'd be around

Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry

For braking all the promises that wasn't around to keep

If only

This time is the last that I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain

Knowing that I am to blame

For leaving your hart out in the rain

And I know your going to walk away

And leave me with the price to pay

But before you go I wanted to say

Yeah!

That I'm sorry

For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep

If only

This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on you your way

Miley looks at Nick while listening to the song and starts to cry. Emily and Vanessa looks at her and smiles because she is listening to the song.

Can't make it alive on my own

But if you have to got then please girl just leave me alone

Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate way

Begging you to stay

If it isn't too late

I'm sorry

For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep

If only

This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way

But you're already on your way

**Notes:** Ok guys here it is. Again sorry for the long wait but tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:**Hey guys I know I said that I wouldn't take long but now that I'm a senior I have a lot of senior stuff to do. But I will try my best to get my stories out.

**I own nothing…..**

When they stop the crowd cheers. Brandi and Trace looks at Miley who is crying.

"Is that…." Trace started.

"Nick" Brandi finished.

"Yeah." Miley said.

Trace looks back to Nick. "Well go up there then. He's walking off stage." smiles at her.

Miley looks at Trace and hugs him. "Thanks bro." said Miley then she got up and walked back stage and walked up to Nick. "Hey."

Nick looks at her. "Hey."

"Well that was some special song."

"I guess it was. But…."

"But what Nick?"

"You… you were crying so that meant you didn't like it." With that said Nick begins to walk away.

Miley grabs his hand. "Of course I did. That's why I was crying because it was sweet and no one ever did something like this for me before." Miley said with a smile.

Nick looks into her eyes. "I guess I'm the first then."

"You are the first in a lot of things to me." Looking back into his eyes. First real kiss, first best friend, and most of all my first love. I love you Nick."

Nick looks at her crying. "Oh Miley. I love you too." He kisses her with passion and she kisses back the same way.

Late that night Miley is sitting in her room playing the guitar singing.

"I miss you, I miss your smile. And I still shared a tear ever once in a while-" She gets cut off by her phone ring. "Hello" Miley said when she answered.

"Hey Miles what's up?" Vanessa said through the phone.

"Hey V, nothing just playing my guitar. And you?"

"Oh nothing. So that was sweet of Nick to do for you."

"Yeah he is so sweet." Miley said while smiling then she gets another call and looks at her phone and puts in back to her ear. "And speaking of him he's on my other line."

"Ok Miles I'll let you talk to him. Talk to you later." With that said Vanessa hung up and Miley clicks over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles are you busy?" Nick asks with a smile.

"No." Miley says in a confused voice.

"Look out your window than?"

Miley is still confused but she gets up and looks out the window to see Nick standing there holding a single white rose. Miley hangs up and runs outside to him. "OMG Nick!"

"This is for you." Nick says handing her the rose.

"Awww Nick thanks." Miley says then kiss him.

Nick pulls away. "Wow I should do this more often." Nick said with a smile.

Miley laughs at that. "What is this for and why are you here so late?"

"Well it's because I love you and you don't want me here?" Nick said making a sad face.

"No I do." Miley said with a smile. "But it's late."

"I just wanted to come say I love you and give you the rose."

"Aww Nick I love you too." Miley then kissed him.

Nick kissed back then pulled away. "I will see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah night I love you."

Nick kisses her aging. "I love you too." Then he walks away smiling and Miley goes into her house in her room with a big smile on her face.

In the morning (Friday) at school Nick is at his locker putting books away when Selena walks up to him and he turns around. "Hey Nicky." Selena said in a flirty smile and tone.

"Umm…. Hey Selena what's up?" Nick asks her feeling uncomfortable.

"Well yesterday was sweet of you."

"Yeah I knew she would like it." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah I di- Wait! She!"

"Yeah my girlfriend Miley." Nick said with an even bigger smile.

Selena runs one of fingers up and down his chest. "What's someone as hot as you doing with a geek like her?"

Nick pushes her away from him. "She's not a geek and leave me alone and don't touch me again before people start thinking things." Nick closes his locker and walk away.

Selena smiles evilly. "Oh but they will soon." With that she walked away.

Miley is at her locker when Nick walks up to her and hugs her from behind. "Hey you." Nick said.

Miley smiles and turns around. "Hey Nicky." Miley said then kissed him. Nick deepened the kiss with his hands around her waist and Miley smile and pulls away. "Nick we're in school."

"So no one saw us." Nick said with a smile then leans back in to kiss her again but someone interrupted him.

"Yes we did dude." Zac said from behind him.

"Hey Zac, V, Jo-Jo, Brandi, Joe, and Braz." Miley said.

Braison makes a face at Nick. "Dude next time get a room. I don't want to see my big sis and her boyfriend making out."

"What are you doing down here anyways?" Miley asks her brother.

"You took my math book by mistake." He said handing her an Algebra 2 book.

"Thanks bro don't want to go to class with a pre-Algebra book." Hands him his book.

"Well see you guys in the halls." With that Braison walked away back up stairs.

"So Nick I saw you talking to Selena." Joe said looking at his brother.

"Oh yeah… She thought that I wrote the song for her because I turned her down a few weeks ago."

"She asked you out?" Miley said.

"Yeah and it creeped me out." Nick said making a face and Miley and Emily laughs at him.

"Well I don't think she can help it you are just so darn cute." Vanessa said while she pinched his cheeks.

"Yeah you and my bestie." Miley said while pinching Joe's cheek.

"I know I'm your bestie but don't pinch my cheeks." Miley does it again and Joe smiles. "Oh now you have done it." Then he puts her over his shoulder.

"Emily help me." Miley said laughing.

"Joe put her do-"

Joe cuts her off buy putting her over his other shoulder. "Hahaha."

"Nicky help me." Miley says.

"No can do."

Joe walks away with then and the rest follow him and he walks into a room. "Here we are ladies." Joe said then put them down.

"Well that was fun." Emily said.

"And rude." Miley said after her.

Nick walks in and sits next to Miley. "Hey."

"Why didn't you help me?" Miley questioned him.

"Because you agreed with Vanessa."

"Of course I do you are cute." About to pinch his cheek.

"Don't you dare."

"Do it, Do it, Do it." Emily says.

Miley pinches his cheek. "Hahaha."

"I will get you back for that." Nick said looking at evilly.

"I'll be waiting." Miley said smiling.

**Notes:** Hey guys so sorry for the long wait just had a lot to do for school but I will get these out as soon as I can I hope you understand that. So thanks for allowing me to take my time but I will get more of this story and my life out. Review me and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys here is another story up and ready for you guys to read.

I own nothing… Here we go…..

After class about to go to second period in the hall way. "That class was so boring!" Miley said.

Jo-Jo comes up to her. "My class to sis."

"Hey I will see you at lunch I have to go to my next class. Tell Nick to meet there."

"Ok sis. See you at lunch." With that Miley walks away to her next class and Nick comes out of the class room. "Hey Nick."

"Hey where is Miley?" Nick asked looking around.

"Oh she left for her class. She said meet her there."

"Ok good. Come with me." Nick said with a smile.

"Where? Nick we are going to be late." Jo-Jo said following him and gets to his locker.

Nick opens his locker and pulls out a small box. "If I show you this you can not tell Miley ok."

"Ok but why?" Jo-Jo asked confused.

"Because it's for her." Nick said with a big smile on his face and show it to Jo-Jo.

"OMG Nick that's beautiful! She is going to love it."

"I know and I hope she loves it."

"Are you kidding me she will."

Selena walks up to them and pushes Jo-Jo out of the way. "Hey Nicky." She said with a flirty smile. She sees what he got for Miley. "For me? You should have."

Nick puts it away and closes his locker. "I didn't it's for Miley."

"What do you see in that slut?" Selena says.

Jo-Jo gets mad and starts to yell. "Don't call my sister a slut!"

"Let's just go Jo-Jo we both know who the real slut is." With that said they walk away.

Nick walks into his class ten minutes late. "Sorry I'm late."

"Ahhh Mr. Jonas good to see you can make it. Have a seat."

Nick sits in his seat next to Miley. "Hey"

"Hey where were you?" Miley said in a whisper.

"Ummm… In the bathroom." Nick said lying.

Miley knows he's lying. "Ok."

At lunch everyone is at the table expect Miley. "Dude she is going to love it calm down." Joe said trying to calm his brother.

"Yeah." Emily said next.

"You guys are right." Nick sees Miley coming. "Oh here she comes don't say anything about it."

Miley walks up and sits next to Nick. "Hey guys what's up?"

All at the same time. "Nothing"

"Ok."

"So Miley?" Zac said.

Miley looks to him. "Yeah?"

"How was your morning classes?"

"Good I guess." She said confused.

"Oh cool."

"Don't pay him no mind Miley he is just being a boy." Emily said to Miley.

"Yeah its not like Nick has a surprise for you and he told us not to tell." Joe said nervously.

Nick kicks him under the table. "Owww what was that for?" Joe asks.

Nick gives him a look. "Sorry."

Miley looks at them. "Ok Emily was right you guys are just being boys."

All the guys at the same time says: "Yup!"

Ten minutes later the bells ring. "Well I have to go to class. Come on Em and Miles." And with that the girls leave.

Nick turns to Joe. "Way to go Joe you almost told Miley."

"Sorry!"

"Whatever lets just go to class."

In English class with the girls Selena walks up to Vanessa. "Hey."

Vanessa looks up at her. "Ummm… Hi do I know you?"

"I'm Selena. Your Nick's sister right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What does it takes to get with him. He's HOT!"

Vanessa looks at her likes she's crazy. "Not going to happen he has a girlfriend and she's in this class."

Selena looks around. "Where?"

"She's not here y-" Miley and Jo-Jo walks in the class talking. Jo-Jo see Selena and walks over.

"What do you want Selena?"

"Your friends with her Jo-Jo?" Vanessa asks.

Jo-Jo looks a Vanessa. "Hell no I can't stand her."

"Hello I'm right here." Selena said.

"So? And your point is?" Jo-Jo says.

"Whatever. So if Nick has a girl friend where is she?"

"You know exactly who Nick's girl friend is." Jo-Jo said getting mad.

"I don't recall it. Fresh my mine for me."

"I'm going to do more than refresh it." Jo-Jo says going after her.

Vanessa stops her. "No Jo-Jo I will just call Miley over here." Vanessa yells. "Yo Miley."

Miley was talking to some boy when she head Vanessa yell her name. "I'll talk to you later I have to go."

"Bye Miley." Thomas said watching her walk away thinking "Damn she's hot".

"She got a boy friend dude." A random boy say to him.

"Not for long." He say back.

Miley walks up to them. "Hey V what's up?"

"Selena, Miley. Miley, Selena. Selena this is my brother's girlfriend."

Selena fakes a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Miley smiles back. "You too."

The teacher walks in the door. "Ok class time to work."

Everyone takes there seats and do there work. When class ends they all exit and into the hallway. "That class was so boring." Jo-Jo said.

"Who you telling that Selena girl is crazy. I see why you don't like her." Vanessa said.

"Yup."

"Come on guys she's not that bad." Miley said.

"Yeah right she crazy." Jo-Jo said to her sister.

"Yeah she is. Before you two came in she was all like-" Vanessa makes a voice to sound like Selena. "So Vanessa what does it take to get with Nick. He's so hot!"

"Well maybe she wont now that she knows he got a girlfriend.: Miley said with a smile.

"Sure." Jo-Jo said unsure.

The bell rings. "We better get to the gym before we're late."

**Notes: **Tell me what you guys think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes:** Hey guys here is another one. Also I'm thinking about doing a mini marathon let me know if you guys want one. If not I will not do one.

**I own nothing…. Here we go…..**

Nick and the others are in the gym. "Wow the girls are not here yet." Said Joe.

"Yeah if they don't walk in here in the next minute they are going to be late." Zac said looking at his watch. Just then the bell rings as the girls walk in.

"Girls you are so lucky you go here as the bell rang. Go get changed cause today we are playing football." Said the gym teacher. Most of the girl's signs and all the boys yelled in excitement. When everyone is changed: "Ok team captions are Jo-Jo and Miley."

They both walk to the center. "You are going down little sis." Jo-Jo said with a smile.

"You wish."

"Ok enough pick your team. Jo-Jo you start." They gym teacher says.

"Ok ummm…" She looks to Miley with a smirk. "Nick."

"You are going down more for that. I'll take Emily."

"Yes! Let's do this." Emily said happily. They keep picking leaving only two people left to pick, Selena and Demi.

"Ummm…. I'll take Demi." Miley said. "Jo-Jo get ready to get crushed.

"Come on Selena." Jo-Jo said with a sign.

They are almost done with the game. "Dude we need a way to get Zac and Nick off there game." Joe said to his team.

"Yeah." Said the team then they all look to Miley and Vanessa.

"Fine." Miley and Vanessa said with a sign and they get in there line up and put the ball into play.

Vanessa goes up to Zac. "Zacy I hurt my hand." She said in a baby voice.

Zac stops what he's doing. "Are you ok babe?" He said then kissed her hand.

Nick looks at them. "He is so wiped."

"Nicky" Miley said in a whining sound.

Nick sees here on the floor holding her leg so he runs to her. "Baby are you ok?"

"I got a cramp in my leg."

"Oh baby let me help you." Nick said bending down to her.

"Thanks Nicky."

Jo-Jo comes up to them. "Dude what was that we lost."

"Miley had a cramp in her leg."

Joe comes up to them also. "Good acting Miles." Zac and Vanessa comes up to. "You too V."

Zac and Nick: "So this was so you guys can win?"

Miley and Vanessa: "Umm… Yeah." They put there heads down. "Are you guys mad at us?" They look back up. "Cause if you are Joe made us do it."

"No I'm actually impressed." Zac said.

"Me too." Turns to Joe. "But Joe you better run."

After school Miley is at her locker putting things in her locker when some on walks up to her. "Hey Miley what's up?" Thomas said to her.

Miley turns around. "Oh hey Thomas nothing and you?"

"The same thing." He said while putting his hands on her waist. "Not unless you want to hang out with me." He said with a flirty tone.

Miley feels uncomfortable with his hands around her waist. "Ummm… I have a boyfriend you know."

"Yeah and he's standing right behind you dude." Nick said from behind Thomas and he looks at him. "And why are your hands on my girlfriend's waist?" Nick asked getting mad.

"Nick calm down." Miley said looking at Nick.

Thomas looks back at him. "Yeah calm down Nicky I was only talking to her."

"Not with your hand on her waist you aren't." Nick pushes his hands off. "Dude leave and leave my girlfriend alone.

"Whatever dude." Thomas said and then left.

Nick looks to Miley. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. He just came over and started talking then that happened. I think he likes me."

Nick smiles and pulls her close. "Who wouldn't like you?" With that he kissed her.

Miley pulls away. "So you're not mad?"

"Nope I know you wouldn't to that to me."

Miley smiles big and kisses him then pulls away. "Of course not. So it's Friday why don't we go on our first date?"

"I was thinking the same thing. So I'll pick you up at 6:30." Nick asked with a smile.

"Yeah see you then." Miley says then goes home.

When she gets there she calls all the girls over. "So what should you wear?" Emily asks while going though her closet.

"So are you excided Miles?" Vanessa said with a smile while doing her hair.

"Yeah and nervous." Miley said.

"Don't be. You will be fine sis." Jo-Jo said to her little sister.

"But it's my first date and Nick is my real first boyfriend."

"Look I know this might not help…or it will. You are not Nick first girlfriend but you are Nick's first real love. You will be fine Miley trust me." Vanessa said with a smile.

At Nick house with him and his brothers. "Dude calm down everything tonight with you and Miley is going to be fine." Joe say to his little brother.

"What is she don't like what I set up for her or the gift I got her?" Nick asked in a panic voice.

Kevin slaps him. "Dude calm." Nick looks at him. "Sorry but I had to slap you, you were talking stupid. Now Miley is going to love everything. OK!"

"Yeah." Nick looks at his brothers. "Thanks for helping me out with this guys."

"No problem bro." Joe said.

"Yeah she's your first love dude." Kevin said then looked at the clock. "Come on dude we only have 10 minutes to pick up Miley." With they leave.

When they get Miley house Nick gets out the car and goes up to the door and rings the door bell. "That's him wish me luck girls." Miley said from inside the house. The girls yells "Good Luck" and she goes down the stairs and opens the door. "Hey Nick." She said with smile.

Nick looks at her. "Wow Miley you luck you…. WOW." Nick said with a smile.

"Thanks you look wow yourself."

Nick pulls something from behind his back. "These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks just let me go put these is some wa-"

"I'll do it." Emily said taking the flowers from her.

"Thanks Em."

"No problem. Now you two go have fun on your date." Emily said then pushed then out the door.

They go to the car and Kevin opens the door for them. "For the couple." Kevin said with a smile.

"Thanks." Miley said with a smile and gets in the car with Nick following."

"Your welcome." Kevin said and closed the door and gets in the drivers seat and start to drive.

Almost there Nick puts a blind fold over Miley eyes. When there Kevin stop the car and gets out and opens the door for them. "Here you go."

"Thanks" Said Nick as he got out and help Miley out.

"No problem." With that said Kevin got back in the car and drove off.

Nick starts walking. "Are we there yet?" Miley said.

"Almost." Nick said with a smile. A while later they get to there spot. "We're here."

"Can I take the blind fold off now?"

"Yeah go ahead." Nick said nervous about what she's going to think.

Miley takes it off and sees a dinner by the beach for two and she is speechless. Nick thinks she doesn't like it because she didn't say anything. "I guess you don't like it huh?"

"No." Miley said then turned to face Nick. "I love it." Miley said then kissed him.

Nick kisses back then pulls way. "Let's go eat." They walk to the table he pulls out the chair for her.

"Thanks." Miley said as sat down.

Nick goes to his chair and sits too. "No problem."

Joe walks over with a pen and paper. "Hi I'm Joe and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" You said smiling at them.

"Yeah diet Coke." Nick said.

"Just some water thanks Joe." Miley said

Joe walks away and gets their drinks and brings their food. After they finish eating. "Miley I have something for you." Nick said nervously.

"What is it Nick." Miley could see he was nervous.

Nick pulls a small box out of his pocket. "Here open it and see." He said handing the box to her.

Miley opens the box and tears up. "Nick it's beautiful." Miley said as she looked at the ring.

"It's a promise ring." Nick said as he got up walked over to her and took the ring and got down on one knee. "Miley Ray Cyrus do you promise to love me for ever and ever and not break my heart?" Nick asked smiling.

Miley smiles back while crying. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas I promise just as long as you promise me the same thing."

"I already made the promise." With that Nick slides the ring on her ring finger on her left hand and then show her his ring which is the same ring.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too." Nick said then kissed her.

Miley deepened the kiss then pulls away. "Wow."

"Yeah." Nick then looks at his watch. "11:30 already. I should probably get you home. Let's go."

When they get to Miley's house they are outside her door. "So… I had a great time with you tonight." Nick said with a smile.

"Me too. Thanks Nick." Miley said smiling back.

"For what?"

"For everything." Miley said looking at the ring on her finger. "I wish I had something to give back to you."

"You already gave it to me."

Miley looks at him. "What's that?"

"You gave me your love." Nicks said then kissed her.

Miley kisses back and deepens it after a few seconds Billy Ray opens the door. "Umm hi." Billy Ray said.

Nick and Miley pulls away quickly. "Umm hi daddy."

"Maybe I should go. Bye Miley." "Nick said then kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Mr. Cyrus." Then Nick left.

"So you went out with Nick?" Billy Ray asked looking at Miley.

"Yes daddy. I hope that's ok with you." Miley said with nervousness in her voice.

Billy Ray smiled at her. "Yeah it's ok. I kinda like the boy."

Miley looked at him. "Really?"

"Yup. But me and that boy need to have a talk."

"Daddy." Miley said in a warning voice.

"I just want to talk to him." He said as they walked into the house.

"Ok I will tell him to come over tomorrow. Night daddy." She said and then kissed his cheek.

"Night bud."

Miley was in her room getting ready for bed when her phone begin to ring so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Miles just called to say good night." Nick said thought the phone.

"Ok goodnight Nick. Oh Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"My dad wants to talk to you so come over at noon."

"Ummm… Yeah night babe. I love you." Nick said nervously.

"Don't be nervous and I love you too. Bye." With that they both hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes: **Hey guys sorry for the wait but I thought that I would wait to give you guys a longer part just for the wait. Merry Christmas and I hope you guys love this next part.

**I own nothing… Here it goes….**

The next day at noon Miley and Billy are waiting for Nick to show up. "Now daddy remember what I said." Miley said looking at her father.

"I know bud." Just then the door bell rung and he answers the door. "Hello Nick."

"Hey Mr. Cyrus you wanted to talk." Nick said nervously.

"Yes I did." Billy lets him in the house and he turns to Miley while Nick sits on the couch. "Hunny why don't you go to your room while I talk to him."

"Ok daddy." Miley said and left to her room.

Nick looked nervous. "So…?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Nick. I think you're good for my baby girl."

Nick smiled. "Thank you sir."

"But I do have two rules. Number 1: Never hurt her and keep her safe."

"Always sir. What's rule number 2?"

"I know you two will be spending the night over each others houses and you two will be 16 soon." He said looking at Nick. "So if you guys decide to do something always use protection?"

Nick turns red in the cheeks. "Umm… Sir I don't think we're going to be doing that anytime soon. Plus I have a pure ring." Nick said showing him his ring.

"So does Miley. Look I know yall love each other so just promise me yall will if yall decide to "do it" before marriage."

"I promise sir."

Billy smiles. "Good. You can go up now."

"Thank you sir." Nick gets off the couch and goes upstairs to Miley rooms and sees her reading a magazine on her bed. "Hey babe."

Miley looks up at him. "Hey how did it go?"

"Ok. Just a few ground rules." Nick said while sitting on the bed next to her.

Miley close the magazine. "What did he say?"

"Never hurt you and keep you safe."

"Of course you will never and you will keep me safe." Miley said then turned to put the magazine on the night stand.

"Oh and one more thing." Miley looks at him. "He said always use protection."

Miley face turned really red. "What?"

"Yup but don't worry I told him we wont be doing "it" anytime soon."

Miley smiles at him. "Good. So want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah whatever movie you want."

"Ok." Miley said then put the movie in. When the movie is over Miley looks to Nick. "Nick? Are you crying?"

Nick nods his head. "Did you see what happened? It was so sad but so beautiful."

"Aww Nick." Miley pulls him into a hug and hands him a tissue. "I know."

Nick stops crying and looks at her. "Wow that movie really got to me. You must think I'm a wimp since I cried." Nick said pulling away from Miley to look at her.

Miley looked back at him with a smile. "No. I think it's really cute that you cried. Most boys would have of lied and said that they had something in their eye."

Nick smiles back. "Nope not me." Nick looks at her seriously. "But me crying never leaves this room."

"Sure babe whatever you say." Miley said then kissed him.

Nick kissed back then pulled away. "But it don't leave this room."

"Ok. So what do you want to do next?"

Nick looked at his watch. "Its only 3 o'clock so how about we and the gang go bowling at 6?"

"Ok. See you at 6." Miley kisses Nick and he leaves.

Later that day with everyone at the bowling ally. "Hey Miles what's up?"

"Nothing much you know. So how are you and Joe doing?"

"We're doing good. What about you and Zac V?"

"We're good he's just so sweet." He said with a smile. "What about you and Nick miles?"

"We're great. This after noon he came and talked to my dad."

"Wow. What did your dad say?" Emily said looking at her with V.

"Well he said…" Miley told them what Nick told her. "I was so embarrassed." Emile and Vanessa looked shocked at her but then busted out laughing. "Yeah yeah laugh it up." Miley said with a smile.

Before they stated: "Hey lets make a bet?" Joe said with a smile.

"Ok what's the bet?" Vanessa said.

"If we win you girls have to dress up in little maid's outfits and be our maids for the whole day." Kevin said with a smile.

"Ok then but if we win you guys have to be our maids and do what ever we want for the whole day." Emily said back.

"Your on!" All the boys yelled.

"Well then lets play." The girls said.

When the game is over. "Yeah we won." Said the boys.

"Don't rub it in." Said the girls.

"You guys are just mad cause you have to cater to us." Joe said smiling at Emily.

Emily signed. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"So everyone come to my house for "catering" the boys?" They all nod. "Ok."

Nick looks at the time. "Come on Miles lets get you home." With that they leave.

"But its only 8:30." Joe said confused.

"Joe they probably just want some time together." Emily said with a smile.

"Oh well lets play again." Joe said and they start playing.

Miley and Nick are in the car. "Nick its only 8:30." Miley said confused.

"I know I just want some time with you. We are going to my house. My mom should be there and I want you to meet her." Nick said while driving.

"Ummm…Ok." Miley said with nervousness in her voice.

Nick stops at a red light and turns to her. "Don't be nervous babe she'll love you." Nick smiles at her then leans over and gives her a kiss.

Miley pulls away smiling. "Ok."

When they get to Nick house they walked in. "Mom I'm home." Nick yelled.

Denise comes from up stairs. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom this is Miley." Nick said with a smile.

"Hi Miley nice to meet you." Denise smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Miley hugs back with a smile. "You too Ms. Jonas." Miley said then pulled away.

"Oh hunny its momma Jonas or Denise hunny."

"Ok…. Denise."

"Mom Miley's my girlfriend I was telling you about."

"Your right hunny she is pretty."

Nick blushes. "Mooooom." Nick said winning.

Miley smiles and blush. "Thank you."

"Anyway me and Miley are going up to my room mom."

"Ok you to have fun and be safe." Denise said with a smile.

Miley blushes while Nick is embarrassed. "Mom!"

They walked up the stairs and Frankie walked by. "Hey Nicky." He said with a smile and hugged Nick.

"Hey bonus Jonas this is Miley."

"Hi Miley." Frankie said with a smile and blushing.

"All your to cute. Hi." Miley said.

Frankie blush more. "Thanks. Want to play with me."

Nick steps in. "Wow hold on there Romeo she is my girlfriend."

"Oh man you always get the pretty and nice girls." Frankie said with a pout.

"Awww too cute. I have a sister your age."

"Really?"

"Yup and I know she will like you."

"Yay. I wan to meet her."

"Well come on we can go get her and then get some ice cream." Nick said.

"Ok be right back." With that he ran off.

"Aww your little brother is too cute." Miley said with a smile.

"I'm losing you already… And to s younger man." Nick said with a fake pout.

"You will never loose me Nicky."

"That's good cause I will fight Frankie for you."

Miley laughs and kisses him. Frankie comes running back in and sees them. "I'm read-…. Ewww." Miley and Nick pulls away. "Eww you guys just kissed."

Nick smiles at Miley. "Yes we did now come on so we can get Miley sister." They walked down stairs and walks into the living room where his mom was. "Mom me, Miley, Frankie, and Miley's little sister are going to get some ice cream."

"Ok hunny you guys have fun. Nice meeting you Miley." Denise said.

Miley smiles back. "You too Ms. Jon-" Denise gives her a look. "I mean Denise."

"Bye mommy." Frankie said and hugged her.

"By hunny." Pulls away from the hug. "And be good for Miley and Nick ok?"

"Yes mommy." Frankie said then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They leave the house and goes to Miley when I walk in the door they see Braison dancing in his boxers. "Ummm… Hey Braison." Miley said.

"Hey Miley, Nick and boy I don't know." Braison said smiling while still dancing.

Miley laughs. "Wow. Come on guys." They walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Bud and Nick." Billy said.

"Hi Mr. Cyrus. This is my brother Frankie."

Billy bends down to his level. "Hi Frankie." He said putting his hand out.

Frankie gave him a five. "Hi Mr. Cyrus."

"Daddy I was wondering if I can take Noah with me and Nick to get some ice cream."

"Sure Bud." He said with a smile. "Noah Come here." He yells out to her.

Noah runs in. "Yes daddy?"

"Do you want to go get ice cream with Nick, Miley and Frankie?"

"Who's Frankie?" Noah asked confused.

"This is Frankie." Miley said pointing to him. "This is Nick's little brother."

"Oh….Hi Frankie." Noah said smiling at him.

Billy stands back up. "I guess that's a yes. So bud be home by 11 please."

"Yes sir." With that they walk out.

When they walk in the ice cream shop. "Ok you guys sit down and I will get your ice cream. So what do you guys want?" Nick asks.

"Cookies-n-Cream!" Frankie said.

"Me too." Said Noah.

"Ok two cookies-n-creams and one banana slip." Nick said while smiling at Miley then goes to get the ice cream.

Miley smiles. "Come on you two." They find a table and sits down.

With the rest of the crew still at the bowling ally. "Man I lost again." Joe said with a sad face.

"Don't be sad." Emily said hugging him.

"Maybe a kiss will make it better." Joe said with a cute face.

Emily smiles and kisses him. "There happy?"

"Oh yeah." Joe said with a smile.

"You too are gross." Zac said making a face.

"Not a gross as you and V making out behind the stairs." Emily said with a smirk.

"You saw that?" Vanessa said blushing.

"Yup." Emily said with a smile and making kissy noises.

"Ok you too stop picking with them." Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin. At least someone cares." Zac said patting Kevin on the back.

"Oh no I told them to stop because that's my job."

"Grrr. Let's just go get something to eat." Vanessa said and with that they all left to a dinner.

With Niley when Nick comes back to the table with the ice cream. "Ok here we go guys." He said handing everyone their ice cream and sees no chairs left.

"You don't have anywhere to sit Nicky?" Frankie asked while eating his ice cream.

"Yes I do." Nick said pulling up Miley then sits down pulling Miley in his lap. "See." Nick said with a smile making Miley giggle.

"Hey Frankie look." Noah said pointing to someone.

Nick looks to where she pointed to. "Oh great." Nick said sarcastically.

"What?" Miley asked confused.

Selena walks up. "Hey Guys."

**Notes: **Hey guys I hope you like it. Again sorry about the long wait. Merry Christmas guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Notes:** Hey Guys I thought I would start of the New Year with a story that will have something in it that will get all your minds think.

**Here we go…**

Miley looks at Selena. "Umm… Hey Selena what's up?"

"Nothing what are you guys doing here?" Selena asked smiling at Nick.

"Eating ice cream Selena." Nick said getting annoyed.

"Oh right." Looks and sees Frankie and Noah. "Who are these little kids?" Selena looks to Miley than to Noah. "Miley she looks like you. Is she yours?"

"What? No! She's my little sister Selena!"

"Ok I'm sorry. You don't have to yell."

"Miley I have to go to the bathroom." Noah said.

Miley stands up. "Ok Noahbear lets go." They walk way.

Selena sits in Noah's chair. "So who's this little kid?" Selena said pointing to Frankie.

"I'm not little." Frankie said looking at her.

"To me you are."

Nick signs. "What do you want Selena?" He asked trying to be nice.

"You." Selena said with a flirty smile.

Frankie starts to fake cry. "What about Miley Nicky?" A tear falls.

Miley comes back with Noah. "What about me?"

"Selicka wants Nicky." Frankie said going to Miley.

"My name is Selena."

Miley laughs at what Frankie called Selena. "What do you mean hunny?"

"Selicka wants Nick to be her boyfriend." Frankie said then gives Noah a look.

Noah starts to fake cry with Frankie. "No don't go Nicky." Noah runs and hugs him.

Nick hugs back. "I don't want anyone but Miley and I'm not going anywhere Noah." Nick said then smiled at her.

Frankie turned to Selena with a smirk. "Get away Selicka." Making Nick, Miley, and Noah laugh.

"Ugh!" Selena said mad then left.

"That was so funny." Miley said after she stopped laughing.

"I know." Nick said then pulled Miley back on his lap. "Ice cream?" Nick said holding the spoon up to her mouth.

Miley eats it. "Yum." Miley sees someone. "OMG!" She gets off Nick.

Nick looks at her confused. "What?" He looks where she's looking.

Ashley sees her and walks over. "Hey Miley long time no see." She said with a smile and hugs her.

Miley hugs back and let's go. "What are you doing here Ash?"

"I moved back?" Ashley said with a squeal.

Miley sequels with her. "That's great Ash. How are you?"

"I'm good and how about you and where is Liam?" She asked looking around.

Miley looks down. "Me and Liam broke up a month ago."

Ashley hugs her. "I'm sorry."

Miley smiles and looks back up. "I'm not. Hey I wont you to meet someone." She looks back to Nick. "This is my boyfriend Nick." She said with a smile.

"Hey nice to meet you." Nick said while smiling at her.

Ashley smiles back. "You too." She turns to Miley. "He's a cutie."

Nick heard her. "Thanks and your pretty."

"Thanks and he such a gentleman. Can I have him Milez?" She asked joking.

Miley laughs at her. "Why not Nick's Brother Kevin? He's just like him and cute with brown eyes and curly hair too."

"My type of guy." Ashley said while laughing. "Well I should go. How about me, you and your friends meet up at the mall on Saturday?"

"Sure sounds great. See you than." Nick said with a smile and Ashley leaves. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah how about you two?" Miley asked Noah and Frankie who nods. "Then lets go."

"To the park!" Frankie yells.

"Yeah to the park." Noah yells after him.

Nick looks at his watch. "At 10 at night?"

"Yes at 10 night." Noah said.

"Fine lets go." They all get the car and Nick starts to drive. "Hey that was more fun then I thought it will be." Nick said when he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah. The way Frankie came up with that name for Selena." Miley said laughing.

"Yeah the look on her face was priceless." Smiles and the light changes to green and Nick starts to drive again.

"Nick look out?" Frankie yells.

Nick looks and sees a big truck coming towards them so he and Miley jump in the back seat covering Noah and Frankie as the car hits them and flips the car over.

**Notes:** Ok guys tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes:**Hope you guys like the story and is not mad for what's going on. I just thought this will get my fans back. Sorry about the wait too being in the 12th grade is hard work.

**Here we go…**

At the Jonas house Denise is watching TV when the phone rings so he picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Denise Jonas?" Asked the police officer on the phone.

"Yes how may I help you?'

"This is officer Bob. I am sorry to tell you that your sons and their friends have been in a car crash."

Denise is shocked at what she heard. "What happened?" She asked in a weak voice about to cry.

"A drunken diver went through a red light and hit them which cost the car to flip over."

"OMG. Where are they?" She asked with a tear rolling down her face.

"At Jacksonville Hospital."

"I'm on my way!" Denise said then hung up the phone got in her car and left for the hospital.

The others are at the restraunt eating. "This food is good." Joe said.

"Any food is good to you." Kevin said making everyone at the table laugh.

Vanessa looks at the TV. "OMG guys look its Miley, Noah, Frankie, and Nick's picture."

They all look at the TV. "Turn it up." Joe turns it up.

"It just got in four people have been in a major car crash. 15 year old Miley Cyrus, 15 year old Nicholas Jonas, and 7 year olds Noah and Frankie Jonas. They are now at Jacksonville hospital. The two 7 year olds where found a wake but the other two not." Said the news reporter on the TV.

"OMG we have to go." They pay and go to the hospital and runs in and they see Denise.

"Mom!" Vanessa yelled and ran to her with the others. "We heard what happened. How are they?"

Denise is crying. "Frankie and Noah have a broken are and are ok. Nick is not awake yet and he has a broken arm and leg."

"What about Miley?" Emily asked tearing up. "Please tell me she's ok!"

Denise shakes her head. "She has not woken up yet." She said then paused. "She's in a coma and the doctor doesn't know if she will make it out."

"Oh God." Emily said crying and falls to the fall. Joe picks her up and puts her on a chair and sits besides her crying.

The Cyrus family runs in. "Emily how are they?" Billy asked when he saw her. Emily gives him a looks and he just stands there.

Denise goes over to him. "I'm Nick's mother Denise."

Billy is still just standing there. "Hi I'm sorry about your two boys they where such good men."

"Thanks sorry about Miley. She's such a nice girl. I haven't Noah but I'm sure she is too." Denise said.

The Doctor comes out of Miley's room. "Is Miley's father here yet?" He asked Denise.

Billy looks to the doctor. "I'm right here. How is she?"

"I'm sorry to say that she only has a 10% chance of making it out of the coma. She also has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, wrist and arm." The doctor told Billy.

"How is it possible for her to break all of that when Nick only broke a leg and an arm?" Denise asked crying.

"The hit was on her side." The doctor said then walked away.

"O MY GOD! This is not fair it always happens to her." Brandi said and ran out of the waiting room.

"Brandi!" Billy yells and was about to go after her but got stopped.

"I'll go sir." Kevin said and ran after Brandi. "Brandi wait!"

Brandi stops. "What!"

"She's going to be ok. She will make it out of the coma if you just believe so." Kevin said as he pulled her into a hug. "She will make it."

Brandi hugs him back and smiles with tears running down her face. "Thanks Kev."

Kevin pulls away from the hug. "No problem. Let's go back." They go back into the waiting room. "Any news?" He asks.

"No." Billy says then sees the doctor come up. "What's new doc?" He asked hopeful.

"Well Miley is not becoming stronger and Noah and Frankie wants to see you guys. Room 125." The doctor said and walked away.

"Let's go see them." JoJo said and they all walked in the room.

Noah looks up when they walk into the room. "Daddy!" she whispered.

Billy walks over a sits on the chair by the bed and smiles a little. "Hey baby girl. Why are you whispering?"

Noah still whispering. "Because Frankie is sleeping." She said pointing to him.

Billy takes Noah's hand. "Ok then."

"Yeah but I sore. I have a broken arm." Noah said showing him her arm.

Billy takes her arm in his hand and kisses that cast. "It will get better in no time." He told his little girl.

Joe walks over to Frankie. "Man he has a broken arm to." He said as he touched his arm.

"Joe don't touch his a-" Denise said but got cut off.

"Ouch!" Frankie said crying.

"Don't touch his arm." Denise said walking over to them. "It's ok Frankie." He said hugging him. "Where does it hurt?"

Frankie just points to his arm and keeps crying. "Sorry Frank. Do you want me to go get the doctor?" Joe asks his brother worried that he hurt him. Frankie nod and Joe goes to get the doctor.

The doctor and Joe walks in. "I see that they are wake and sore." The doctor hands something to Noah and Frankie. "Here take this it will take the pain away." Noah and Frankie takes it and the doctor turns to everyone else. "Now they are going to fall asleep shortly." The doctor turns to look at Noah and Frankie. "Or now. Call if they wake up.

"Wait." Vanessa said as the doctor was walking out and he stopped. "How is Nick and Miley?" She asked worried.

"There ok for now. You can go see them if want they are next door." With that he walks out of the room.

"I don't want to see then like that. You guys can go." Emily said and the rest of the gang walks into Miley and Nick's room.

JoJo walks in and starts crying when she sees Miley. "Oh my god."

Joe hugs her tight. "I know. She is my best friend." He said.

Nick wakes up and sees then and is about to talk but can't so he makes noses. Vanessa turns around and sees that he's awake. "Nick!" She goes over to him. "Are you ok?" He shakes his head. "What's wrong?"

Nick tries to talk again but can't and point to a piece of paper and a pen. "You want this?" Joe asked giving it to him.

Nick writes: What happened? Where am I?

"You, Miley, Frankie and Noah got hit by a drunk driver. Don't you remember?" Kevin asked.

Nick writes: Now I do. How are Noah and Frankie?

"There ok. Just a broken arm." Joe answers.

Nick looks over and sees Miley and writes: And Miley? No one answers so he writes: What tell me.

"Miley is in a coma with a broken arm and leg, wrist and a few broken ribs. She only has a 10% chance of waking up." Joe said looking at his brother.

**Notes:** Well again don't hate me for this and sorry about taking so long I promise I will try to get them out faster. Comment please and let me know what you think. Oh and who do you think Nick is going to take the news about Miley?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: **Hey guys so so so sorry it took me this long to post the next part of my stories. Its just that the 12th grade is so hard but I got no more hard things to do expect for thesis and that wont really stop me from posting except for the day I have to write. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Here we go….**

Nick starts tearing up and writes on the paper. "What?"

Kevin goes to his brother and hugs him. "I know bro. But everything will be ok. All we have to do is prey bro." Kevin said to his brother.

Nick nods and writes. "Thanks bro."

Kevin smiles a little. "Anything for you little bro."

Back with the others they are wondering how it's going. "I wonder how Nick is going to take the news about Miley." Denise said with a sad voice.

"I know. Your son really loves my Miley and I'm happy about that." Said Billy Ray.

Noah wakes up. "Daddy?" she asks.

Bill walks over to her. "Hey Noah. Sleep well?" He asked her.

Noah nod and looks around. "Where is Miley and Nick?"

"Honey Miley and Nick are in another room." He said to her.

Noah smiles. "Can we go see them daddy please."

Denise walks over. "I don't think that's a good idea sweetie." Denise said looking at her.

"Why not." Said Noah with a sad face.

Bill sighs. "Because Miley is not doing so well Hun." Bill tells her what happened in the crash and with Miley.

"It's my entire fault that she might die." Noah said crying.

Bill hugs her. "No sweetie its not. Miley did it because she loves you." He told her.

The others walked back in. "How bad was Miley." Emily asked when they came in.

Joe walks up to her and hugs her. "Bad."

"And Nick?" Emily said starting to cry.

"He's fine. He woke up and we told him about Miley." Kevin said as he looked at his mom.

"What happened?" Denise asked worried.

"He busted out crying mom. I hate seeing him like this. We just need to give him time." Vanessa said.

With Niley. Nick is looking at Miley thinking. "Please get better I can't live without you."

Three weeks later when Nick, Noah, and Frankie are about to leave the hospital Denise walks into Nick's room with Noah and Frankie. "Ready to go sweetie?" She asked him.

"I don't want to leave her mom." Nick said while looking at Miley.

Denise walks over to him. "I know honey."

Noah walks over to Miley with Frankie. "I wish you will wake up. I miss you." Noah said crying.

Frankie hugs her. "Me too."

Denise signs. "Let's go guys." They leave and drop Noah off home and then they go home and walks in. "Where home."

Vanessa runs down stairs and hugs them. "Nick and Frank it's so good to have you back home." She said.

"I guess it is." Nick said sadly and walked up to his room.

Joe walks in. "Hey I just saw Nick. He's still said about Miley huh?"

"Yeah he really loves her." Denise said.

Vanessa signs. "Yeah."

The next day at school Nick walks in class and sits in his seat next to Selena. "It's good to have you back Mr. Jonas." Nick just nods. "Selena can you help Nick with his work and around class? I don't want him to walk on that broken leg." The teacher said.

"Sure." Selena said smiling big.

Vanessa looking over their talking to Jo-Jo. "She smiles any wider her face is going to get stuck like that." She said.

"Yea. If she tries anything with my sister's boyfriend I am going to hurt her." Jo-Jo said looking at Selena.

Joe jumps in the conversation. "Don't be violent Jo-Jo. Nick is sad without her. All he does is stay in his room now." Joe said to Jo-Jo.

"The love of his life is in the hospital Joe. He misses her." Vanessa said.

"I miss her too. She is my best friend." Joe said back.

With Nick and Selena. Selena is smiling at Nick. "Need any help?" She asks.

"No." Nick said looking down.

"Just let me know if you do."

Nick nods and starts trying to do her work but can't because of his broken are. "I need your help." He said softly.

Selena smiles. "I thought so."

After class Jo-Jo walks up to them. "You ok bro." She asked hugging him and Nick shakes his head no. "She will make it Nick. Yall love is to strong Nick. I have to go to class. You need me to walk you." She asked him helping him up.

Nick nods. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Jo-Jo helps him to his class and sits him down. "Everything will be ok." She said kissing his hair and then walks out.

At lunch Nick is trying to carry his lunch tray and walk. Out of no were Selena pops up. "Let me help." Selena said taking the tray from him. "Lead the way."

Nick goes to his table and sits. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here Selena?" Emily asked looking at her.

"Just helping Nick." Selena said with a smile.

"Well you helped him you can go now." Emily said.

"Whatever." Selena said then left.

"That girl just won't give up." Vanessa said.

"Well she better if she doesn't want to have to deal with me." Jo-Jo said.

Kevin walks up after hearing that. "Whoa no violence." He smiled and hugged her. "How are you?" He asked her.

Jo-Jo smiles back. "Good big bro."

Kevin lets go and sits down. "That's what I like to hear little sis."

"Shut up." Jo-Jo said and pushes Kevin out of his chair.

After school Nick is at the hospital in Miley's room sitting beside her in a chair by her bed. "Hey Miles. I know you can't hear me but I really miss you. God this is my entire fault I should have seen that car coming." Nick said crying and holding her hand. "I just want you here with me." Nick said and one of his tear fell on Miley's hand. Miley slowly starts to wake up but Nick is looking down still crying. Miley looks at him and moves her hand.

"What the." Nick said then looked up. "Miley!" Nick said hugging her.

"Who is Miley?" She asked looking confused.

**Notes: **Oh no did Miley lose her memory? Find out in the next part. Coming up next.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Notes: **Hey guys here is another story hope you guys like it.

**I own nothing….Here it goes….**

Nick lets go of her and looks at her. "You are."

Miley looks back at him. "Who are you?"

The other walks in. "Miley!" Vanessa said running to her and hugged her.

"Who are you?" Miley asked.

"It's me Vanessa don't you remember?"

"No." Miley looks at everyone in the room. "I don't know any of you."

"I'll go get the doctor." Billy Ray said leaving the room and comes back into the room with the doctor.

"Hello doctor." The doctor said.

"Hi who are you?" She asked.

"Your doctor. Do you know who these people are?"

"No but the curly head one is cute." Miley said bushing.

Joe laughs. "See she still think you're cute."

The doctor takes some test and comes back. "Well it looks like she's ok. She just lost her memory."

"Will she ever get it back?" Nick asked the doctor.

"That's up to her brain. Just try and help her." With that said he walked out the room.

Billy Ray walks up to her. "Hey darling do you know who I am?"

"No I just want my mom and dad." She said.

"Well I am your dad."

"Ok if you're my dad then where is my mom?"

"She died when you were 8. Don't you remember?" He asked looking at her.

"So I just have a dad?" she asked.

Billy Ray nods. "Who loves you very much."

"Ok." Miley said then smile. "Who's the cute curly head boy?" Miley said pointing to Nick.

Billy Ray laughs. "That's Nick your boyfriend." He said to his daughter.

"I have a boyfriend?" Miley asked looking shocked.

"Yes Miley you have a boyfriend." Billy Ray smiled and waved Nick over.

Nick walks over. "Hey hun."

"Umm… Hey." Miley said looking at Nick.

Nick grabs her hand. "How you feeling?"

"Ok." Miley looks at everyone else. "Who are the rest of you?" Miley asked looking confused.

"I'm Emily your best friend along with Vanessa, Kevin, Joe, Frankie and Zac." Emily said pointing to them.

"Cool." Miley looks at the others. "You guys are?"

"These are your brothers and sisters." Billy Ray said.

"Wow I have a lot of brothers and sisters."

JoJo laughed. "That you do."

A week later with Miley at home in her room watching TV when the door opens she looks up and at the door. "Oh hey ummm…" Miley said trying to remember the person name.

Nick walks over and sits next to her. "It's Nick hun." Nick said then signed.

"Right I forgot. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Hey I brought someone."

"Who?" Miley asked with a smile.

Frankie runs in. "Me! Miley I missed you."

"I missed you too umm…" Miley said because she didn't know his name. "Little guy."

Frankie looks at Miley confused. "Little guy? What happened to frank?" He said tears coming to his eyes and he runs out the room.

"Frankie!" Nick yelled running after him out of the house to his.

Frankie runs pass Joe but Denise catches him and he hugs her. "What's wrong hunny?" She asks him.

"Miley doesn't like me anymore." Frankie said crying.

"Why would you say that Miley loves you Frankie."

"She called me little guy." Frankie said crying more.

Nick runs in. "Frankie she didn't mean it. She just doesn't remember you." Nick said.

"See mom she don't like me no more." Frankie said then ran off to his room crying.

"Yes she does!" Nick yelled and sign.

Denise looks to Nick. "What happened Nick?" She asked.

"Miley couldn't remember his name so she called him little guy and now he thinks that Miley don't like him any more."

"But why Miley loves him and what's wrong with little guy?" His mom asked confused.

"Mom Miley always calls Frankie, Frank baby it makes him feels special and it hurts him that Miley didn't call him that."

"Oh I forgot about that." She said getting up. "I should go talk to him." She went up stairs to his room and walked in. "Frankie?"

Frankie looks at her. "Why doesn't Miley like me any more?" He asked crying.

Denise signs. "There's something I have to tell you." He looks at her and she tells him about Miley.

"So Miley does still like me?" He asked hopeful.

Miley walks in. "No….I love you. I can feel I do I just don't remember that I do. I'm sorry."

Frankie runs to her and hugs her. "It's ok Miley. I love you too." He said then kisses her cheek.

A couple of days later Miley and Nick walk into the school together. "You ok Miles… I mean with your classes and stuff." Nick asked her.

"I think so but you're in all my classes." Miley said.

"I know."

Just then someone bumped into Miley's leg. "Oww!" Miley said holding her leg in pain.

"Hey are you ok." Nick asked helping her.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there." Selena said lying.

Jo-Jo walks over. "Sure you didn't. Get lost Selena before I beat the hell out of you."

Selena smirked. "Whatever you say." With that she walks away.

Jo-Jo goes over to Miley. "You ok sis." She asked.

"Kind of. What did I do to her?" Miley asked confused.

"Nothing she just wants Nick."

"Oh." Miley said then the bell rings. "Let's get to class."

At lunch time Miley is waiting at the table for Emily to come back with their lunch. Just then Nick walked over and sat next to her. "Hey hun how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Emily walked over with their lunch. "Here you guys go." Emily said handing a tray to Miley and the other to Nick and she said down.

"Thanks Em." Nick said.

"Yeah thanks." Miley said then started to eat her lunch.

Joe walked over with his lunch and Emily's. "Hey guys." Joe hands Emily her lunch. "Here you go babe." Emily smiles and says thanks and Joe sits down across Miley. "Hey Miles." Joe said smiling.

"Hey Jeff." Miley said.

Joe smiles fades. "It's Joe don't you remember your bestie."

Miley looks at him. "Sorry." Miley looks down. "I should go." She said getting up and walking away.

"Miley wait." Nick said getting up.

"Wait I'll go." Joe said getting up and going after Miley.

"Do you think he will find her?" Zac asked.

"She's has crutches and a broken arm she can barley walk. She can't get that far." Vanessa said.

"True." said Zac.

With Joe and Miley. He finds Miley outside sitting on a bench. "Miley!" He walks over to Miley and sits next to her. "You move fast for someone in your condition."

"I thought you were mad at me." Miley said not looking at him.

Joe signs. "I'm not mad at you Miley. I'm just sad that my best friend don't remember me." Joe said.

Miley looks at him in the eyes. "I'm trying to though." Miley said yelling.

Joe looked her back into the eyes. "I know you are Miles."

Miley leans into Joe and kisses him. Joe is in so much shock he didn't know what to do but sit there.

**Notes:**Miley just kissed Joe. What do you think is going to happen next? Review and let me know and the next one will be out soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author notes: **Hey guys I'm sorry for not posting in a long time. The thing is I lost my story book with my story "Love don't Cost a Thing" and since then I stop writing because of that. But my friend said that all was doing was letting you guys down and myself. I hope you guys can forgive me and love the new plans for the story. It's a good thing that my other parts are up.

**Here it goes…I own nothing…..**

Miley pulls away shocked. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Joe finally speaks. "It is ok miles you are emotional right now."

Miley looks at him crying. "No it's not ok I just kissed my boyfriend's brother."

Joe pulls Miley into a hug. "Miles Em and Nick will understand.

Just then the whole group comes up. "Me and Nick will understand what?" Emily said looking at Joe and Miley.

Miley pulls away from Joe. "I just kissed Joe." Miley said through her tears.

Emily walks up to Miley. "Miles I'm not mad at you. You are going through a hard time right now."

Nick steps up and hugs her. "Yeah Miles I know you didn't mean to."

Miley looks at everyone. "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore miles?" Nick said.

"I can sit here and hurt you guys."

"So what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Nick said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I'm hurting you and I can't do that. I love you." With that said Miley walked away from the group leaving a crying Nick behind with the others.

Later that night with the Jonas family. "Hey guys come down here I have good news." Denise said smiling. All the kids come down stairs.

"So what's the good news mom?" Kevin asks.

Denise smiles. "Well we are moving."

"What but what about Noah. She's my best friend I don't want to leave her." Frankie said.

"You guys we are not leave town we are just moving to a bigger house."

Everyone is excited except Nick. "Good to know mom." With that he walks up stairs to his room.

Denise looks at him then back to the others. "What's wrong with Nick?"

"Miley kissed me by mistake and broke up with not only Nick but everyone else because she said she was hurting us." Joe said with a sad voice and face.

"Oh my god. Then this may be hard for you guys and Nick then." She said looking at them.

"Why you say that mom?" Vanessa asked.

"Well the house that I brought is right next to the Cyrus's."

"Well I think we all can deal with it. But as for Nick I don't think so." Kevin said.

Two weeks later the Jonas family pulls up at their new house. Frankie gets out first then everyone else. "Wow this house it big."

Nick looks next to them. "Yea and right next to Miley's house." He said then looked down.

Denise looks at him. "I'm sorry son but I did this so you guys can be close together."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore now." Nick said then walked into the house.

Next door Miley and Noah are sitting on the couch. "How's your arm Miley?" Noah asks her big sister.

Miley looks to her. "I should be asking you that."

Just then Billy Ray comes in. "Hey girls how are you?" He ask sitting down next to Miley.

"When do I get this cast off dad?" Noah asks.

"Just two more week kid." He looks at Miley. "Miles you ok?" Miley just nods and gets up and goes to her room.

JoJo comes down the stairs. "Hey Noahbear and daddy." She said sitting next to them on the couch.

"Do you know what's wrong with Miley?" Billy Ray asked looking worried about Miley.

"She broke up with Nick and everyone else." JoJo said.

"What? Why?"

"She kissed Joe by mistake then she felt bad like she was hurting us from not remembering us then she broke up with Nick." JoJo said with a sad look.

"Does that mean I can't see Frankie anymore?" Noah asked with a sad voice.

Billy Ray hugs her. "Of course you can still see him." With that said there was a knock on the door and Bill Ray got up and answered it. "Hey Frankie Noah is in the living room." They walk into the living room.

Noah looks and sees Frankie. "Frankie!" She runs and hugs him. "What are you doing here?"

Frankie hugs back then let's go. "I live next door now." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Really?!"

"Yeah." He said and sat down next to Noah on the couch. "Now I can see my best friend anytime I want too.

Meanwhile next door with Nick in his room. He is laying on the bed thinking: "I miss my smiley Miley." With that thought he starts crying.

Denise walks in his room. "Oh Nick." She walk to his bed and sits next to him. "Everything will be ok. She just needs some time honey." Nick doesn't respond. Denise stands up. "You two are meant to be." With that said she walked out of his room.

With Miley in her room on her bed thinking when two people come in and she looks up. "Oh hey guys." She said then looked back down.

"Don't be said Miley." She and Frankie sit on the bed next to her.

"Yeah we all still love you. Mostly Nick, all he does is cry."

Miley feels bad. "Oh." She looks to Frankie. "What are you doing here?"

"I live next door now." Frankie said with a smile.

Noah smiles big. "Isn't it great Miles?"

Miley stands up. "I guess." With that she walks out her room.

Downstairs the doorbell rings and JoJo opens the door. "Hey guys I heard you live next door now." She said with a smile on her face.

Vanessa hugs her. "Yeah we do." She said then let go of her.

"Yea little sis we do." Kevin said hugging her then let go of her.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Joe said after she pulled away from the hug from Joe. So they all walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So how is Nick doing?" She said.

"Not so good all he does is sit in his room." Joe said

Brandi comes in and sits down. "Well all Miley does is sit around looking sad. Hey guys by the way." She said hugging them then sitting back down. "So what's new?"

"We live next door now." Joe said smiling.

"That's so cool. Now we can all hang out all the time." Brandi said.

Miley is walking down the stairs and almost falls. Joe runs over and catches her before she does. "Hey be careful. You do have a broken arm and leg." He said putting her on her feet and hand her the crutches that fell.

"Thanks Jake." Miley said.

"It's Joe."

Miley looks down. "Sorry." With that she walks away outside as fast as she can.

Joe looks at the others. "What are we going to do about Miley and Nick?" She said sitting back down on the couch with the others.

**Notes: **I hope you guys like what I came up with. Comment and let me know. I can't wait to see what you guys think and again I'm sorry for not posting for so long. Comment Please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys I know I haven't done this story in a while but I'm back to it and my other stories as well. I hope you guys like the ideas I came up with for this story.

**Here it goes….I own nothing….**

The next day at the Cyrus JoJo is in the kitchen with Billy Ray. "Daddy where is Miles and Noah?"

"In their rooms I think." He said reading his newspaper at the table.

Noah walks downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey daddy and JoJo." She said as she was getting a glass of milk.

"Is Miley in her room?" He asked Noah.

Noah signs and nods. "That's all she ever does anymore. We used to be best friends, but now were just sisters and it's not fair." She said then ran to her room.

Trace walks. "She is taking it pretty hard huh?" He asks.

JoJo sign and looks at her brother. "Harder than anyone else except Nick of course." She said.

Trace signs and sits at the table. "They were best friends. I hope Miley will get back to herself soon because Noah is not herself anymore and it breaks my heart to see both my baby sisters hurt this much." He said in a sad voice.

"I know Trace. Things will be better soon. We just have to wait some time." Billy Ray said putting down his paper.

Miley is by the stairs listening and heard everything. She leaves and walks into Noah's room. "Noah?"

"Go away Miley." Noah said on her bed crying.

Miley sits on the bed next to her. "You know that I'm trying right?"

Noah is still not looking at her. "Doesn't seem like it. All you do is sit in your room. You don't even try."

Miley gets tears in her eyes. "I'm trying my best Noah."

Noah turns to face her to face her and starts to yell at her. "No you're not. You don't even talk to us anymore Miley. You broke up with Nick and your friends and you just sit in your room. You call that trying?!"

Billy Ray and the others run in the room to see Noah looking mad at Miley and Miley crying. "That's enough Noah. Apologize to your sister."

"No."

Miley stands up and yells. "I can't help that I'm this way." She yelled and then runs out the room downstairs and out the house door with Trace following her.

"Noah that was mean. She can't help it." JoJo said.

"I know. I was just mad."

"Well when she comes back with Trace I want you to apologize." Billy Ray said.

"Ok dad."

"Noah this has been hard on all of us." Braison said.

"I know. Can I be alone?" Noah said looking down. They nod and leave. "I sorry Miley." She says in a whisper.

Downstairs with the rest Trace just walked back into the house. "Dad I lost her. I don't know where she's at or could be." Trace said.

Billy Ray looks worried. "We should go looks for her." He said then called down his children.

"What's going on dad?" Braison asked when he saw his father's face expression.

"Yea where is Miley so I can apologize?" Noah asks.

"That's the thing we have to go look for her."

"What do you mean?" JoJo asks.

"Trace doesn't know where she went."

Noah starts to cry. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not Noah." Brandi said.

"But I yelled at her."

"It's not your fault. Trace and Braison, JoJo and Brandi, and me and Noah are in pairs." Billy Ray said and they leave.

With Brandi and JoJo. "Let's go and ask the Jonas's for help. Braison is calling Emily and Zac." They run up to the door and knocks.

Denise opens the door. "Hello girls it's kind of late isn't it?" She asked confused.

"We know Ms.-"Denise gives her a look. "Denise... We know Denise but Miley is missing-"She gets cut off.

"What?!" Denise yells upstairs. "Every down here now!"

They all run down stairs. "What's going on?" Vanessa asks when she sees JoJo and Brandi.

"Miley is missing and we need you guys help." JoJo said.

"What?! Then why are we here lets go look for her." They all spilt up and leave.

With Zac and Emily they are walking around. "Where can she be?" Zac asks.

"I don't know. I just hope we find her soon." Emily said.

"Me too and I also hope Nick is not going crazy."

Emily looks at him. "It's Nick." She said.

"I know."

With Nick and Joe walking around the park. "Where is she? We have been looking for her for over an hour now." Joe said.

Nick looks worried at him. "I just hope she's ok." Nick says the yells. "Miley!" He gets no response.

"Maybe she somewhere else." Joe says.

Nick thinks about what he said. "I don't know where she could be." Nick gets an idea. "The beach!" He says then runs off.

"Call if you find her." Joe yells to him.

With Miley at the beach sitting in the sand. "Why can't it remember anything? Stupid car crash. It's not my fault I can't remember everyone." Miley said.

Nick run to the beach and see Miley. "Miley!" He yells to her and runs up to her. "Miley we have been looking for you for over two hours." Nick said.

"For what? All everybody does is get sad or mad that I can't remember anything. So just go away Nate."

Nick signs and sits down beside her. "It's Nick hun and no we don't."

Miley turns to him and yells. "Yes yall do. You Franklin and Jack are always said and Noah hates me." She yelled.

Nick hugs her. "That's not true, Noah does not hate you and sure me, Frankie, and Joe are sad but that's because we love you Miles. We want the real you back."

Miley is crying. "I'm trying but I just can't remember!" She yelled again.

"We know you are." Nick said then stood up. "Come on let's get you home." Miley stands up and they walk home.

At Cyrus house everyone is in the living room. "We looked everywhere and still no Miley." Emily said.

Denise is sitting next to her. "I'm sure Nick has found her and they are going to come through the door any minute." She said.

Just then the door opens and in comes Nick and Miley. "Look who I found at the beach." Nick said.

"Wow I was right." Denise said.

"Miley." Everyone yelled getting up.

Billy Ray hugs her. "Miles don't ever do that again. You scared us." He said.

"Yea. I'm sorry I yelled at you I was just sad that we don't hang out anymore." Noah said.

Miley lets go of her dad and hugs Noah. "No I'm sorry. I will try harder."

"Take your time Miles you will get your memory back soon." Emily said after everyone hugged her.

"Yea don't try to hard you can get a headache and hurt your head more." Vanessa said.

"Ok"

A few weeks later Nick walks in to Miley's room. "Miles are you here?" Nick said.

Miley walks up behind him. "Now I am."

Nick jumps and turns around. "You scared me." Miley laughs. "It's not funny." Nick said laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out with the crew."

Miley smiles. "Ok. So what are we doing?" Miley asked ask they walked out her room and downstairs.

"Well we are going to watch movies at mines." Nick said as they walked into him house and into the living room and sees their friends. "Hey everyone."

"About time you two." Zac said.

Vanessa hits him. "Glad you could come Miles." She said hugging her.

Miley smiles and hugs back. "Me to Nessa."

**Notes: **Here it is guys. I will post my other stories soon. Comment and let me know what you guys think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: **Hey guys I know I haven't done this story in a while but I'm starting back up again.

**Here it goes…I own nothing…. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END!**

A few days later at school Nick is at his locker with JoJo. "What are you doing after school?" Nick asked.

"Chilling with Kevin at your house." JoJo said with a smile.

Nick smiles and closes his locker and looks at JoJo. "You two just need to kiss and be together already."

"What?! We don't like each other that way." JoJo said blushing.

"Yes you do." Nick said teasing her.

"Kevin is 3 years older than me. Why would he want a freshman?"

"Please Kevin doesn't care about that. He cares about you."

JoJo smiles. "You really think so?"

Nick smiles back. "That I do sis." They start walking to class. "Have you seen Miley today?"

"Yea she went to the doctors today. "Nick nods. "When do you go to see about your arm and leg?" She asked as they walked into the class room and she helps Nick sit down then sits next to him.

"Well I go see about my arm today after school. I'm not sure about my leg."

Just then Selena walks in and up to them. "You're in my seat." She said looking at JoJo then looks to Nick. "Hey Nick." She said with a flirty smile.

"Your name not on it and don't talk to my sister's boyfriend slut."

"Nick is single. Your sister broke up with him remember?" Selena said with a smirk.

"So, I still love Miley. I'm going to get her back." Nick said with a huge smile.

Vanessa walks in the classroom and up to them. "Hey guys. Umm… why does JoJo look like she wants to kill Selena?" Vanessa asked.

JoJo was about to answer then the teacher walked in. "I'll tell you later." She gets up. "Talk to you after class bro." With that said JoJo walks over to her seat with Vanessa.

Vanessa sits in her seat next to her. "What was that all about?" Vanessa asked curious.

"Selena is still trying to get with Nick."

Vanessa laughs. "That will never happen."

"I know but she still makes me mad."

With Miley and her Billy Ray just finished at the doctors in the car. "You want to go to school or head home?" Billy Ray asked starting up the car.

"Well the pain is not that bad and I have my meds so school please." Miley said with a smile.

Billy Ray smiles. "Ok." With that said he drives off to the school and when they get there they walk into the office to see JoJo there with Selena. "JoJo?"

JoJo turns to him. "Dad, Miley, what are you doing here?"

"The question is why you are in here and not is class?"

The principle walks up to them. "That's a good question Mr. Cyrus. Let's step into my office to see if we can get an answer." They all walk into the office and take a seat. "Well who want to start?"

"She just attacked me out of nowhere." Selena said lying.

"I did not. She came up to me and pushed me so I pushed her back." JoJo said.

"Is that true Ms. Gomez?" The principle asked looking at her.

"Of course not. I would never."

"You liar."

"JoJo, that's enough young lady or you, will be grounded." Billy Ray said to his daughter in a stern voice.

"Sorry dad."

"I don't know who started what but if it happens again there will be consequences. Do you two hear me?" The principle asks and they both nod. "Good, you may go back to class." They all walk out.

JoJo watches Selena walk away. "I'm going to hurt her one day."

"JoJo." Billy Ray said sternly.

"Sorry dad but she makes me mad." The bell rings and class is over.

Nick sees them and runs up to them. "JoJo what happened?" He asked.

"Just a warning."

"I can't believe Selena." Nick said.

"So she did start this?" Billy Ray asks and Nick nods. "JoJo you're not punished. Don't get into any more trouble with her."

"Yes dad."

Nick looks to Miley. "Hey Miles." Nick said with a smile.

Miley smiles back. "Hey Nicky."

Vanessa comes up to them. "Hey Miles." Hugs her then let's her go. "How did the doctors go?"

"It was ok. Still have my casts as you can see and more pain killers but some of the pain is gone."

Billy Ray hands her her meds. "There you go bud. Now remember take one every 4 hours. I'm going now. Bye guys."

"See you later Mr. Cyrus." Vanessa said as he walked away. "How are you feeling?" Vanessa asked Miley.

"Ok."

Nick grabs Miley's hand. "Let's go to lunch." They walk into the lunch room and sit down.

Joe walks up to them with Emily. "Hey guys what's up?" Joe asks.

"Hey Joe." Miley said.

"My bestie is here." Joe said hugging her. "How was the doctor?" He asked letting her go and sitting down.

"Still pain but not as much."

"It will get better Miles. It takes time." Emily said.

"I know."

Joe stands up. "Well me and Em will be back with our lunches." They walk away to get the lunches.

"No lunch Nessa?" Nick asked.

Zac comes up. "She does its right here." Place a tray in front of her.

Vanessa smiles. "Thanks babe." She said kissing his cheek.

"Where is Kevin?" JoJo ask looking around.

Kevin walks up behind her. "Right here beautiful." Kevin whispers in her ear.

JoJo jumps. "Kevin!"

Kevin laughs and sits next to her. "Hey you." He said then kissed her cheek.

"Hey" JoJo said with a smile blushing.

"They so like each other." Nick whispers to Miley.

"Did they always?"

"Yea."

Emily comes back to the table with Joe. "Here you guys go." Emily said handing them both a tray and sitting down and takes hers from Joe. "Thanks."

"No problem."

A few hours later in class Miley is sitting at her seat. "Cody will you help Miley please?" The teacher asked.

Cody smirks. "Not a problem." Cody sits next to her. "Hey sexy."

"Umm hi. Do I know you?" Miley asked.

"Yea I'm your boyfriend."

"No you're not. Nick was my boyfriend before the car crash." Miley said confused.

"No they are lying to you. See." Cody shows her a picture of them cuddling up together.

"They are my best friends they wouldn't lie to me."

After class Joe is waiting for Miley outside her class. "Where is she?" Joe asked then a few seconds later he sees her comes out with Cody. "What the hell?" He walks up to them. "Get away from my sister." Joe said then pushed him away. "You ok Miles this creep didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Miley said confused.

Joe turns to Cody. "Stay away from her you creep." Turns to Miley and walks away with her. "Stay away from him Miles he's bad news."

"Why he's my boyfriend and you guys been lying to me." Miley said pulling away from Joe.

Joe turns to Miley. "Miles we would never lie to you and that creep is not your boyfriend." Joe said frustrated.

"But he sai-"

Joe cuts her off. "I don't care what he said he's not your boyfriend!" Joe yelled.

Miley tears up. "Jake" Miley then starts crying.

Joe signs and hugs her. "I'm sorry Miles I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Why do I have to stay away from him?" Miley asked.

"Ask Nick."

Nick walks up to them. "Ask me what?" Nick looks to Miley. "Miley what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked taking her from Joe and into his arms.

Miley looks up at him from his chest. "Why do I have to stay away from Cody?" Miley asked.

**Notes: **Here it is guys; let me know what you think. Also I have a contest coming up. The contest: Come up with an idea for this story for the next chapter or for the 24th chapter. You can private message me or in the comment box. The best idea will get a shot out and your idea put in my story. Thank you guys.


End file.
